I didn't Know reboot
by Captainswan2014
Summary: This is a reboot!When Regina wakes up in agonizing pain she calls Emma to take her the hospital. Once there they realize their lives will never be the same again. More information on the inside! This is a swan queen story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have finally finished this story and I'm finally ready to start posting the reboot of this story. If you have read the one that I posted a few years ago I would advise to Read it again as I have changed and added a lot of things. I hope you** **Enjoy the ride. I own nothing but the idea of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina was woken up by a dull throb in her lower abdomen.

"Ugg, now I'm going to feel like crap the rest of the day!" she mumbled as she got up to use the bathroom, cursing mother nature all the way there. Once in the bathroom, she went under her sink to get a pad. She then proceeded to use the bathroom. Thinking she just needs to sleep the cramps off and that she would feel better in the morning, she crawled back into bed.

Two hours later, Regina was woken up by an even stronger throb. Gasping in pain Regina lay still while rubbing her lower abdomen. After about a minute, the throbbing stopped and Regina could breathe again. When she went to roll over on her other side, she noticed that she felt wet.

"Great! I can't win tonight!" she screamed in her head. Thinking she had an accident she got up, turned her bedroom light on so she could see the damage. Walking back over to her bed she saw that there was quite a bit of blood on her sheets and blanket. She then looked down to her pajamas and found that she, herself, looked like she went through a blood bath. Trying to stay calm, she walked over to her bathroom, flipped the light on and she assessed herself in the mirror, taking a mental note of everything. She look relatively fine. Her skin was damp with sweat; she still had her normal olive skin tone. She had bags under her eyes from not sleeping. She didn't feel woozy or faint so with that she decided she was not dying and that her period was just extra heavy because she had not gotten it in a while.

Once she was done taking a mental note of herself she decided there was no saving the pajamas. So she stripped herself of them and threw them away, along with her underwear. She then hopped in the shower so she could get clean.

Ten minutes later, she had on fresh clothes and was stripping her bed. Once her bed was free of the sheets and blanket, she took them down to the laundry room and threw them in the washer and turned it on. On her way back to her room, she stopped at the linen closet to get bedding. When she was reaching up to get a blanket down, another pain hit her causing Regina to drop the blanket and hold her stomach. Breathing deeply, she leaned her head on the shelf in front of her and waited for it to pass. This one lasted a little longer than the other two shooting pains she had that night but not by much. Deciding it had passed, she took one last calming breath before she shakily leaned down to grab the blanket she had dropped. She quickly grabbed some sheets and went to her room where she made her bed. Once done, she crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

The next time the mayor woke up it was light out and her body was hit with a pain so great she couldn't stop the cry of pain from leaving her mouth even if she wanted to. She had cried out so loud she had Henry running into her room.

"Mom!? Are you ok?"

"Henry, I need you to listen to me ok? I need you to go get me the phone please," Regina said breathily, pain written clearly on her face. And because of that, Henry nodded his head and ran to get the phone for his mother. Once out of sight, Regina let out a low pained moan. She now knew something was not right. Never in her life has she felt pain like this. With the more deep breaths she takes, the pain lessens so she just kept doing that until Henry came back to her room with the phone in his hand. He carefully walked over to his mother's bed to hand her the phone.

"It's ok, Henry, you don't have to worry. I'll be ok."

"Are you sure? You sound like you're in pain."

There was no point in lying to him so she told him the truth and said, "I am, but I'm going to call Emma and have her take me to the ER to fix that ok?"

"Okay." Henry replied with a small nod and a tentative smile.

With that, Regina gently moved herself so she was in a sitting position and dialed Emma's number. It only took two rings before it was answered.

"Heellllo?" The blonde said groggily from the other end of the line.

"EMma…" Regina said just as another pain hit her causing her to whimper into the phone.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Emma asked, instantly awake.

"I need…. you… to take me…. to the hospital." Regina panted in pain.

"Ok! Ya ok .. umm I'll be there in 15, ok? Where is Henry?" she replied, slightly surprised that Regina was asking HER to take her to the hospital and not doing it herself, which means that whatever is wrong has to be serious.

"He is sitting right next to me," came Regina's pained reply.

"Ok, I'll call Zelina on my way so she can come stay with Henry."

"Thank you," Regina said slightly less labored then before.

"I'm on my way. Hang tight." With that Emma hung up the phone.

Regina turned to Henry and saw how worried he was.

"Hey, come here, Henry." She said with her arms open. Henry, needing not to be told twice, crawled over to his mother and cuddled into her side where her arms came around him. "I know this is scary but everything is going to be alright. Ok?" she said while rubbing soothing circles on Henry's back.

"I just want you to be ok, mom, I love you." He replied, burying his head a little deeper into his adoptive mother's side.

"I love you too, my little prince." Regina hugged him closer and kissed his head.

"Mom, I'm 15 now I'm not little anymore." Henry teased his mother.

"I know but you will always be my little prince"

Both, happy with the position they were in, stayed that way until they heard the doorbell ring, making Henry jump and Regina moan in pain.

"I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to!" Henry said in a panic.

"Baby, it's not your fault. It's just another pain. It's already going away. Now hurry and go let Miss Swan in please and send her up."

Henry knew his mom was lying about the pain going away but he did what he was told anyway. Regina knew there was no way she was moving right now with the pain she was in. So, she sat with her fist balled in the blankets, her knuckles turning white from squeezing so hard and she breathed.

A minute later, Emma walked through Regina's bedroom door and stopped dead in her tracks. She had never seen the mayor look so, well, unlike the mayor. Her pajamas were wrinkled; her hair was giving off this 'just fucked' look that Emma had to admit she would not mind seeing more of. What really got Emma was the fact that the mayor was not wearing any make-up and she was still just as beautiful without it. Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when Regina released a breathy sob.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm here, I'm here, you're going to be ok." Emma said as she quickly made her way around to the other side of Regina's bed so that they were on the same side. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. The pains should pass soon…. Can you get me something to change into please?"

"Sure, do you have anything you don't mind having cut off of you?"

"The bottom drawer of my dresser there should be yoga pants and some tank tops. May I ask why they need to cut anything off of me?"

"You know, just in case you like pass out in the car on the way there and they can't wake you up, they are going to cut your clothes off and I figured you would rather it be something you don't care too much about is all." Emma replied while she got the clothes. Turning back towards Regina, she set the clothes by her feet and said, "Whenever you're ready."

After a few more seconds of deep breathing from Regina, she finally relaxed her hold on her blanket and held out her hand for Emma to take so she could help her up.

As soon as their hands touched there was a spark that passed between the two woman causing them to pull their hands back in bewilderment.

"You know it's going to be okay right? I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Emma said all of a sudden feeling the need to sooth the sudden feeling of panic that washed over her when she touched Regina's hand.

I know; I trust you. I just have never been in this much pain before." Regina said suddenly feeling safe and protected and something else she could not put her finger on.

Both women shake off the weird feelings they got when they touched hands. Regina extended her hand again not wanting to delay this any longer.

Emma took Regina's hand and again the spark shot threw them washing them with emotion that is not quite theirs but this time they are more prepared and don't let go. Emma finally helps get Regina to the edge of the bed, not saying a word knowing that it was already hard for the mayor to be asking for help at all.

It took a bit of finagling but they managed to change Regina into black yoga pants and a deep red tank top.

"You ready to stand up?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Miss Swan." With that, Emma helped Regina to her feet all the while keeping a firm grip on her upper arm. The duo slowly made their way down the stairs to see Henry and Zelina sitting at the dining room table. Zelina feeing baby Robin breakfast. They said good bye to Henry and thank you too Zelina and they were off in Emma's cruiser with the lights and sirens going.

They got to the hospital in ten minutes. It would normally take them twenty if it had not been for Emma speeding and the sirens telling everyone to move. Regina was moaning in agony in the passenger seat when Emma pealed into the parking lot of the hospital and slamming on the brakes as soon as she hit the front doors. No sooner did the car stop, Emma was out and on the other side opening Regina's door while yelling, "We need a wheel chair out here! Now!"

"There is no need for that Em..ahhh!" Regina screamed grabbing onto the first thing her hand came into contact with, which happened to be Emma's hand. Once she had a hold of it, she cried out again while squeezing Emma's hand with all her might.

"Ahh! Jesus Regina you're going to break my hand!" Emma cried. Regina kept squeezing like she heard none of what Emma said.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door and the savior turned her head to see two nurses running out to help. One had a wheel chair and brought it to the car and started to help Emma get Regina into it. Who, by this point, was so out of it she didn't even realize she was hysterically crying from the pain. The nurse that brought the wheel chair out started wheeling Regina in to the hospital. Emma started to follow but was held back by the second nurse who told her she had to sign her in and fill out some paper work and then she could be with Regina. So with a nod, Emma followed the nurse and filled out what she had to as best she could. She was about to hand over the last form to the nurse when she heard screaming from within the hospital that sounded a lot like Regina. Without a thought, Emma took off towards the screaming and in no time found Regina in a hospital bed, her hands on the railings holding on so tight her knuckles were white, screaming at the nurses not to touch her.

Seeing this, Emma pushed through the nurses trying to calm Regina and walked to her bed, where she gently took the mayor's face in her hands to get Regina to look at her and to hopefully calm down. She gently put their foreheads together feeling the spark, feeling the worry and pain just roll off the brunette. She whispered to Regina so no one could hear what she was saying to her.

"Hey, you need to stop this, do you hear me? They are just trying to help. The sooner you calm down and let them do what they need to, the sooner they can give you something for the pain. Ok?" Emma said all this calmly so she didn't make things worse, but when she didn't get an answer to her question she said a little more forcefully, "I said, ok? Regina, did you hear me?"

"Yes, ok I'm sorry… I'm sorry; just make it stop hurting, please." Regina desperately whispered back. At the same time feeling a calm and safety radiate from Emma and letting it wash over her.

"I know it hurts, it will be ok, just breathe with me. In through your nose, out of your mouth." Emma doing what she said and Regina mimicked. After a few minutes of this, Regina was calmed down enough for the nurses to take blood and vitals and start an IV drip. Within a few minutes, Dr. Whale walked into the room.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Whale. I will be your doctor today." He said, all the while looking down at his clip board. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Regina in the hospital bed and even more surprised to see Emma Swan standing next to the Queen protectively. Getting over his shock, Whale got down to business and asked Regina.

"What brings you in today?"

"I feel like I'm dying!" Regina cried.

"And what hurts?"

"My stomach," she hissed while clutching it.

"What are your symptoms?"

"It feels like my insides are trying to come out of my vagina! I feel dizzy and I'm in a lot of FUCKING pain so if you can hurry this along!"

"Right, sorry. How long has this been going on?" Dr. Whale said sporting a light blush at Regina's language.

"Since early this morning. I woke up around 2ish with the pain."

"Has the pain been getting worse?"

"God! Yes! Yes, it's been getting fucking worse, that's why I'm in here!"

"Do you take any medicines or supplements?"

"No."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Really!?"

"Humor me, Miss Mills."

"Yes."

"Thank you. Now, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Do I look Pregnant to you!?" Regina screamed at the Doctor.

"Ok sorry. Does it hurt when I push here?" Whale asked while he pushed along the upper part of Regina's lower abdomen by her belly button.

"God! Please just stop touching me!" Regina balled.

Just then a nurse ran in with a clipboard and handed it to Dr. Whale and left. After taking a minute to look over it, he got a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Regina and Emma asked at the same time.

"Regina not to alarm you but according to your blood work, you're pregnant."

"I'M WHAT!? THERE IS NO WAY! YOU'RE WRONG! I CAN'T BE, I HAVE NOT HAD SEX WITH A GUY IN TWO YEARS! IN FACT, THE LAST PERSON I HAD SEX WITH WAS…" Regina stopped before she finished her sentence turned and looked at Emma with complete and utter shock on her face remembering that night nine months ago.

 _Flashback_

 _It's been three months since they lost the men they love. Three months of being shut-ins, three months of being lonely._

 _One night in October as Regina was getting ready to curl up on the couch with a book she heard a knocking on her door. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 7:30. So she decided to go see who was at the door as they were now incessantly knocking. Regina unlocked the door and cracked it opened._

" _Miss swan? Do you know what time it is?" She said as she opened the door further upon seeing who was there. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I don't know what time it is but I do know I don't want to be alone tonight. But I don't exactly want to go out either so I thought we could drowned our sorrows together with a few bottles of wine."_

 _Regina not having anything better to do and not minding the thought of some company just nodded and opened the door further and stepped aside so Emma could come in._

 _Hours later found the two women sufficiently drunk and sitting practically on top of each other._

" _You know Regina I have always wondered what it would be like to kiss you." Emma blurted out as she looked into Regina's eyes._

" _Then why don't you Em-ma" Regina said not surprised by Emma's statement fore she had been staring at her lips all night. What did surprise her was how bold she was being._

 _Their eyes locked once again in a heated stare. Green eyes bouncing between chocolate orbs and full red lips that are coyly being bitten by the brunette. After what seemed like an eternity Emma couldn't take it anymore and closed to distance between them. Pink lips meet red ones and sparks flew. Regina didn't know how to act at first. She was surprised that one, Emma's lips were softer and fuller then they looked and two, that Emma was actually kissing her. Once the shock wore off Regina started kissing back. She could feel Emma pushing her down on the couch and straddling her. The brunette reached up and cupped the blonds face, turning the kiss soft and gentle with lips barely brushing each other and teeth playfully nipping at lips. Emma pulled back to look Regina in the eye needing to catch her breath from the intense moment happening between the two women._

" _So Miss Swan was it as good as you imagined it to be?" Regina said with a smirk playing on her kiss swollen lips._

" _It was even better than what I could have imagined. And I would very much like to keep kissing you."_

 _At this Regina surged forward and captured Emma's lips in what quickly became a heated kiss once more. As the kiss went on both women became bolder. Hands running up and down sides under shirts, tongues battle for dominance. Regina quickly grew frustrated and all but rips Emma shirt off. Emma not wanting to be on uneven ground follows Regina's lead and takes her shirt off as well. Once she got the shirt off the brunette Emma attached her lips to Regina's neck right above her pulse point. Gently sucking and nipping as she traveled down her throat past her clavicle to her lace covered breast. The blonde sucked at the brunette's right nipple threw the lace causing the older women to let out a breathy moan. Emma switched to the left side and did the same thing. Regina not wanting Emma to stop threaded her fingers threw Emma's hair keeping her in place._

 _Emma soon kissed and nipped her way back up to lushes lips._

 _While still kissing the blond, Regina waved her hand enveloping her and Emma in a cloud of smoke. Once it cleared Emma looked up in confusion at being poofed somewhere but upon seeing they were in Regina's bedroom she relaxed. Emma raised her eyebrow at Regina and Regina said "I figured my bed was much more comfortable and bigger then my couch."_

" _Well then I don't know about you but I think it's high time we did something about these uncomfortable cloths we have on." The younger women said while running her fingers in the waist line of the brunettes pants._

" _That sounds like an awfully good idea Miss Swan."_

" _While it is very hot having you call me Miss Swan when your voice sounds like that I would much prefer you to be screaming my name."_

" _Well then EM-MA make me scream."_

 _Emma not wasting any more time divested Regina of her pants and panties which were quickly followed by the older women's bra._

" _Well that's just not fair you still have most of your cloths on" Regina mock pouted. She then snapped her fingers and Emma's clothes were magiced off._

 _Upon skin to skin contact both women let out low moans. Emma shifted so she could place her thigh firmly against Regina's dripping sex also causing her sex to come into contact with Regina's thigh. Finally getting the friction they have been craving they start moving against each other. Lips kissing anything in their reach hands intertwined up next to the brunettes head. Hips working together creating a delicious rhythm causing the women to became so entangled in each other they didn't know where one started and the other ended. They were so engrossed in each other they didn't notice their magic weaving in and out and around them intensifying their pleasure to finally combine together above them. Hips started moving faster, moans and whispers of names permeated the room and as they both climaxed all the combined magic they made shot threw Emma into Regina causing her back to arch up off the bed and scream Emma's name. Both women had the most intense orgasm of their lives. As soon as Emma was able to move again she rolled off Regina so she too could breath._

" _Wow, that was… "Emma trailed off words failing her._

" _Amazing." Regina finished for her as she rolled over into Emma's arms pulling the blanket over them. Soon after that they fell asleep in each other's arms still faintly glowing of their combined magic._

 _End flashback_

Shaking herself out of her flashback Regina said "You! What did you do!? I have not slept with anyone since that night! What did you do?! This ... you did this to me!" by the End of Regina's rant she was no longer shocked and was now seething staring daggers at Emma.

Emma threw her hands up in surrender not knowing how any of this could be happening baking slightly away.

"It's going to be ok, just relax. We are going to get an ultra sound to double check the blood test, ok?

"Ok, but it's going to be wrong there is something else going on." Regina replied moving on to denial.

"One last question before I get the machine. Are you allergic to any medicines?

"No," Regina answered firmly. And with a nod of his head, Whale left the room to get the ultra sound machine.

Turning back to Emma, Regina looked as her and the anger she felt quickly faded and in its wake a feeling of intense worry which caused her to sob, "There is no way I could have a baby, right!? I mean the only person I have slept with in the last year has been you! And we only did that a few times! ...oh god this can't be happening!" she brought her hands to her face and continued to ball.

Emma who had been quiet and trying to stay out of the way and not make the situation worse, decided it was time to intervene again. So she gently pulled the mayor's hands away from her face so she could place hers on Regina's tear stained cheeks. She brought her face in front of the mayors once more and calmly said, "It's going to be alright! Do you remember what I said about staying clam so the people can do their jobs?" Regina nodded her head in answer. "I know what Whale just told you is a bomb shell but it's going to be ok, do you hear me? I'm not going to let anything bad happen. If what he says is true, we will cross that bridge when we get there ok? Until then, there is no need to give yourself a heart attack, ok? Do you want to do that deep breathing thing again?" she asked while gently rubbing her thumbs along the side of the ex–queen's face.

'Please' was all the answer she was going to get out of Regina right now, so with that she brought their foreheads together and just kept repeating 'in and out, in and out' slowly like a mantra. It wasn't too long after the mayor got her breathing back to a normal level that Dr. Whale walked in with an ultra sound machine.

"Emma, do you think you could help Regina lift her gown up so her stomach and lower abdomen are showing? She can keep the blanket over her lap. It will take me a minute to set this up." With that, he turned so that the two women could have some privacy.

Once everyone was situated, Dr. Whale put the ultra sound gel on Regina's belly, making her shudder from it being cold. She had a hold of Emma's hand while the doctor grabbed the wand and put it over where Regina's uterus would be. And as soon as the wand touched her belly a heartbeat could be heard throughout the room. Regina's free hand come up to her mouth to muffle her sob and Emma's came around to bring Regina's head to her chest in support, staring at the monitor in amazement.

" _That's our baby"_ Emma thought to herself.

* * *

 **Well** **there you have it! the first chapter! please leave comments and reviews I would love to hear what you think! Until next time. - Sam :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that this is mostly a fluff story it is rated M because of the first chapter and the descriptive language in the next few chapters so be warned it can get graphic. After this Ill be posting every Monday!** **Disclaimer! i don't own anything but the idea of the story! Happy reading!**

* * *

Regina heard what Emma said about the baby being theirs and all she could do was nod her head in reply.

"You are definitely pregnant, Regina. You look to be about..." he paused moving the wand around a little more. "38 weeks pregnant. You're full term, Regina." Dr. Whale said in amazement. "You can pull your gown down. I need you to now bring your legs up and open them so I can do a pelvic exam because with all your symptoms, it sounds like you're in labor and if so I need to find out how far along you are." He scooted his chair around to the end of the bed and waited for Regina to do what he asked. Once he realized that Regina was in shock and probably didn't hear a thing he said he turned his gaze to Emma who nodded and started talking to Regina. While Emma helped Regina, Dr. whale went to wash his hands and put on new gloves.

"Regina? Whale has to do a pelvic exam now so he can see how far into labor you are." Emma quietly said in Regina's ear. All she got in response was a muffled whimper. "Hey, hey, hey! Now is not the time to break down, Regina. Come on, come back to me. I know it hurts and I know it's a shock but you can do this. I'll be with you every step of the way, do you hear me?" she said more firmly. This time she got a sniffle and a small nod. "Ok, then I need you to bring your legs up and bring them apart ok? I'll be right here." With another nod of her head, Regina brought her head away from Emma's chest and did what she was told. When Dr. Whale saw that she was ready, he walked over to them.

"Ok, I need you to just relax ok, you're going to feel my fingers ok?"

With a shuddering breath, Regina nodded at the doctor signaling that she was ready. Regina grabbed Emma's hand needing to feel the calmness that comes with touching Emma. The doctor brought the blanket up to rest on Regina's knees. "Ok, so I'm going to start the exam. This is going to be uncomfortable." He warned.

"Please just get it over with." Dr. Whale nodded and started the exam which caused Regina to hiss and squeeze Emma's hand in pain.

"Ok, its feeling like you are 4, almost 5 cm dilated." Whale said while taking off his gloves and putting the blanket back down. "You are definitely in active labor so I'm going to have some nurses move you to labor and delivery and get you set there. Once you're settled in your room, if you choose because your far enough into labor, you can get an epidural to help with the pain. Do you have any questions?"

"How long until I can get the drugs?" Regina asked.

"I can have the doctor meet you in your room so as soon as you arrive he can give you the medication." Whale replied.

"Thank you," Emma said.

"You're welcome, I'm just going to go let them know what's going on and I'll see you guys when it's time to deliver."

With that, Whale left the two women.

"What am I going to tell Henry!?" Regina exclaimed looking at Emma with big watery eyes.

"You don't have to tell him anything right now. If you want I can do it for you. But knowing him, he is going to want to be here, be with you. Are you ok with that? Or do you want me to tell him that they are running tests and I'll call him when he can come see you?" Regina thought about what she wanted and Emma saw the war raging in the mayor's head so she continued to hold her hand and let her be until she decided what she wanted.

"I want him here. I don't want to lie and keep this from him. I want him here." Regina said nodding her head at Emma.

"Ok, I'll go call Zelina and have her bring him in. I assume you don't want Zelina to know what's going on, right?"

"Right."

"Then I will tell them to call me when they get to the parking lot and I'll go out and get Henry. Is that ok?" Emma asked.

"That's fine, dear." Regina replied in an exhausted painful tone.

"Hi. I'm Mel. I'm here to take you to your room. I'm also going to be taking care of you while you are there. Do you have any questions or concerns?" Mel asked sweetly.

"My son, Henry, can he be in there with me?" Regina asked.

"Yes, as long as another adult is in there with him. Any other questions?"

"No, thank you. That's all I need to know right now."

"OK. Well then let's get you up to your room." Mel said while unlocking the wheels on Regina's bed and pushing her out of the exam room to the elevator.

"What room is she going to?" Emma asked.

"She will be on the 8th floor, room 815." Mel replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back ok? I'm going to go call Ruby to tell her to bring Henry. Are you going to be ok?" Emma asked Regina.

"Ya, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a minute, right?" Regina said with a hesitant smile.

"Yes, I'll be right back." Without thinking, Emma leaned over and kissed Regina on the lips. Emma pulled back to see a shocked mayor. With an embarrassed smile, Emma turned and walked over to a waiting room so she could call Ruby.

"You and your girlfriend are cute together."

"We are not together. I adopted her son 15 years ago when she put him up for adoption and four..." the mayor trailed off doing some math in her head to make sure she was right. "No, almost five years now, Henry, my son, wanted to find her and he did and he brought her home and she never left."

"I'm sorry to assume. I just thought you guys were together because of the way she looks at you and you look at her." Mel said sheepishly.

"And how is it that we look at each other?"

"With love, a lot of love."

By this time, they had reached Regina's room. It was nice. It was nothing like the rest of the hospital. The room was painted in warm tan colors. The floors were hard wood. Their coloring looking to be a dark cherry color. The lights were dimmed so it gave the room a feel of extra warmth. To Regina's left, right behind the door was a bathroom. Coming further into the room, in the corner next to the bathroom was all the medical equipment that Mel was bringing further out to set up next to Regina who was situated in the middle of the room. To Regina's right was a light tan couch and a rocking chair next to the couch.

"Ok Regina, I'm just going to lift your gown so I can put this monitor on you so we can keep tabs on the baby." Mel said turning around with the monitor in her hands. She stopped when she saw the pained look on Regina's face. "Are you having another contraction?" Regina just nodded her head trying to focus on her breathing.

Once the contraction ended, Mel put the monitor on the mayor's belly and put her gown back down. "And this one is going to go on your finger so we can keep track of your vitals." She put the chunky clamp on Regina's right index finger. "Ok, so a few things about this room. The couch pulls out into a bed, just ask for pillows and blankets. We will get them for you. There is a tub in the bathroom so if you decide you want to use that to try and help the pain or even have a water birth just let someone know and we will get you set up with that, ok. Do you have any questions?" Mel asked sweetly.

"When can I get my epidural?"

"I will go see where the doctor is and I will let you know, ok? Another nurse will be in shortly to see if you have dilated anymore."

"Ok, thank you." Regina whispered.

8888888888888888888888

"Hey, Zelina. It's me."

"Emma! How's Regina? Is she ok? What's going on? What's wrong with her?" Zelina asked rapidly.

"Slow down, Zelina. That's why I'm calling. She wants you to bring Henry up to the hospital."

"Sure, no problem. Where is her room?"

"She doesn't want anyone to know where she is so if you could just call me when you get to parking lot, I'll come get Henry."

"She my sister I deserve the chance to see her too you know"

"Yes Zelina I know, but you know her. She will tell you what's going on when she is ready. Right now she wants to talk to Henry first. Okay?"

"Okay, can you answer me one question? Is she dyeing?"

Hearing that she's not going to have to fight Zelina to keep her out of the hospital she answered her question with ease. "No Zelina she is not dyeing and I would stick around for a bit I don't know if Henry is going to want to stay or not."

"Yeah sure, no problem. We will be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks again Zelina."

"Not a problem, Emma. See you soon."

"Bye." Emma hung up the phone and walked to the elevator. Once on the elevator, she hit the button to take her to the 8th floor. When she reached the floor, she went to room 815. When she walked in, she found Regina with her head to her chest, her arms extended all the way out in front of her with her hands white knuckling on the bed railings, breathing deeply. On one of her exhales, Regina let out a low moan showing she was in pain.

"Contraction?" Emma asked gently. She only received a tiny nod as an answer. Emma walked over behind Regina so she could reach her back. Slowly, Emma moved her hand down Regina's back looking for that magic spot that would ease some of her pain. Once she found it, Regina instantly relaxed.

"God I love you." Regina said while easing up her grip on the railing. Emma let out a soft chuckle at that and kept rubbing the magic spot. "You know it makes the pain a little more tolerable knowing what's causing it." Regina said and continued with, "Are they on their way?"

"Yes, they are. Do you want to be the one to tell Henry you're having a baby? Or me?"

"Us. I want us to tell him." Regina said firmly.

Emma was about to say something but was interrupted by the doctor who was to give Regina her epidural. He came in and introduced himself as Dr. Green and he explained what was going to happen and what he was going to do. Once he was done with the explanations, he asked Regina if she was ready. She said yes. The procedure didn't take long. Once Dr. Green was done, a nurse came in to check Regina and said she was at a full 6cm and left.

"You know, I didn't even get to feel the baby kick." Regina said looking sadly down at her stomach where she was resting her hands.

"Kicking is overrated. It's painful most times and it keeps you up at night." Emma said while bringing her hand to rest on top of the mayor's.

As soon as Emma's hand touched Regina's, it was engulfed in a light purple blue smoke that expanded to cover Regina's belly. Once it dissipated, it showed Regina's extremely pregnant belly. "Well I guess that explains why you didn't know. Were you hiding from mommy?" Emma said jokingly while she started to rub Regina's belly.

"Ugg, that feels so good. Please don't stop." Regina said with a little chuckle.

"You're taking that our baby has magic pretty well."

"Our baby? That's the second time you referred to the baby as ours"

"You said it yourself I'm the only one you have slept with in the last two years and unless this baby is magically Robin's … and this is the first time I have said that out loud."

" The first time was when Whale was giving me the ultrasound" Regina said matter of factly.

" _But I said that in my head, right?"_ Emma thought questioning herself.

"No I'm pretty sure you said it out loud dear." Regina replied with her eyes closed trying to get through the contraction she was having.

" _Can you hear me?"_ Emma thought.

"Of course I can hear you, your standing right next to me." Regina said and turned to look at Emma like she had gone crazy.

" _No I mean my thoughts. Can you hear my thoughts!?"_ again Emma thought. At seeing that Emma was in fact not moving her mouth and just looking at her, Regina wanting to see if this new found telepathy went both ways and thought _"yes I can hear you. Can you hear me?"_

"yes." Emma whispered. "what's going on Regina?"

I don't know. And I don't know how this happened, Emma." Regina gestured to her belly. "I really don't, even if we were something as crazy as true loves, it's still unheard of for two women who are true loves to become pregnant by each other. The telepathy on the other hand is something some true loves share but we have not shared true loves kiss so I don't know what's going on with us. The only one who know might something would be Gold and until we know, without a doubt, that this baby is yours, I don't want to go to him."

"I have no doubt that this baby is mine I will take a test if that makes you feel better but understand that whether this is my baby or not, I want to be there every step of the way. You shouldn't have to do this all by yourself again, not when you have support that is willing and ready to help you." Emma said smiling.

"Thank you." Regina whispered back.

"You know you have the cutest pregnant belly I have ever seen." Emma said while slowly opening Regina's gown so she could get to her bare belly. With her hands on either side of the mayor's belly, Emma brought her face down to kiss the top of the swollen belly after gently resting her forehead where she just kissed. "I don't officially know if your mine little one but I already love you with all my heart and so does your other mommy… even if you were playing hide and go seek with her." As she said this she looked up to a teary eyed, smiling Regina and gave her a smirk.

As the two locked eyes, Emma stood straighter so she could start to lean towards the mayor. Suddenly, Emma's phone rings breaking the spell between the two women. Looking away from Regina, Emma picks up her phone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we are outside. We are going to meet you in the lobby, ok?"

"Sounds good. I'm on my way and thanks again, Zelina." With that, she hung up her phone and turned to Regina who was watching her waiting for her to tell her what was going on. "Zelina and Henry are here. I'm going to go and get Henry."

"Ok, do hurry back I don't like being alone." Regina said in a small voice.

"I will, don't worry." And without thought again, Emma leaned over and kissed Regina.

"You know if you keep kissing me, people might get the wrong idea." Regina said playfully. Emma chuckled and turned to leave saying "Let them."

Emma made the short trip down to the lobby where she found a worried looking Henry and a slightly frazzled Zelina. As soon as Henry saw Emma, he ran and threw himself at her, holding her tight. "Hey kid, everything is alright. Let's just say bye to Zelina and we will go see your mom, ok?" Henry nodded but still didn't let go. They waddled over to Zelina who met them half way. "Thank you again for staying with him."

"It was no problem, Emma. I just hope Regina is ok."

"like I said on the phone she is fine, she is tough."

"Ok I won't keep you guys. I know Henry really wants to see her."

"Thanks again! Bye."

"Bye guys," With a wave, the party parted. Zelina heading to the front doors and Emma and Henry to the elevator where they made a quick trip up to the 8th floor and the fast walk to room 815.

Once there, before Emma could stop him, Henry burst through the door and was stopped in his tracks by his mom, who now had a very pregnant belly and was in a position much like the one Emma had found her in last time, moaning through a contraction. Scared, Henry didn't know what to do so he looked at Emma for help and she gently grabbed his shoulders guiding him to Regina's bedside and said, "It's ok Henry. It will be over in a minute, then you can go hug her."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt her more."

"I'm ok Henry." Regina said after she let a breath out. "Come give me a hug." Regina said with her arms out. Emma lowered the closest rail and Henry gently climbed up on the bed with Regina and hugged her. "Oh I have missed you." Regina whispered into Henry's hair.

"So what's wrong? Why are you in so much pain, mom? Is the baby ok?" Henry asked pulling away slightly so he could look Regina in the face.

"The baby is fine. I'm in pain because the baby is coming right now. How do you feel about this?"

"It's awesome! I have always wanted a baby brother or sister!"

"I'm glad your excited my little prince." Regina said with a chuckle. "I have one more question for you. Do you want to stay to see the baby be born? And before you answer, just know you will not, in any way, be hurting my feelings if you don't want to stay."

"And just so you know, kid, if you stay it's going to be bloody and gross and your mom is going to be screaming but like she said, we won't hold it against you if you don't want to stay. It can get very overwhelming." Emma added. Henry nodded his head taking in the information.

"Can I think about it?" He asked.

"Of course you can honey." Regina immediately replied.

"Looks like your drugs kicked in." Emma said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked. Emma pointed to the machine tracking Regina contractions and said, "You're having a contraction, a little one by the looks of it, but a contraction all the same."

"God I love drugs." Regina laughed, bringing her hands up to rub her face.

"You should probably try to take a nap while you can, pushing is going to suck!" Emma said. "Henry, why don't you get down and let your mom sleep for a little bit?"

"Ok, I love you mom." Henry said as he placed a kiss on Regina's cheek and got down off the bed.

"I love you too, Henry." Regina replied quietly. "Emma, do you think you can lower the bed back down a little more for me please?"

"Yeah, of course." She walked over and pushed a button on the side of the bed that eased it down. "How's this?"

"That's good. Thank you... you must be hungry. Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, I'll be ok until you get back. You can take Henry with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone. I said I wouldn't and I meant it."

"I'm sure." Regina said then as an afterthought spoke, "Besides, I can't fall asleep with you guys watching me. It freaks me out."

"Ok, we will go get food then." Emma said sweetly with a smile on her face. She walked over to the mayor and ran her hand threw her brunette locks while kissing her forehead. Then as a second thought, before she pulled completely away, she lowered her hand to the back of Regina's neck and brought their lips together more firmly than the last two times Emma had kissed Regina. This time though, the kiss lasted long enough for Regina to kiss Emma back. "Um, hello? There is a child present in the room!" Henry complained loudly. Pulling away from each other, the women chuckled and looking into each other's eyes and smiled. With one final peck to the lips, Emma backed away saying, "Ok kid. Let's let your mom sleep and get some food."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the second chapter! please leave a review they are very much appreciated! until next time! -Sam :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3 I hope you love it as much as I do! I wrote part of this chapter to music and have indicated down below where to start and stop the music. here is a link to the song i listen to.** watch?v=LRP8d7hhpoQ **unfortunately you have to copy and paste the link and please note that i had written this part of the story a few years ago so while the song is the same the people sining it are not. i also do not own the song or the charters just the idea of the story. any mistakes made are mine. Enjoy! (the song is Hallelujah sung by the Pentatonix. incase the link gets messed up)**

* * *

They had made it all the way to the cafeteria before Henry asked the question Emma knew he was dying to ask.

"Did you guys know?" He asked with a hurt look on his face.

Stopping to look him in the face, Emma said, "Henry, no we didn't know; And if we did know, this is something we would have told you about. Besides, we don't even know how this happened."

"Promise?" he said with a small pout on his face.

"I promise kid." They continued walking through a line grabbing an apple, and two turkey sandwiches. Once they got their food, they stood in a small line of people waiting to pay.

"I have another question," Henry said shyly.

"What do you want to know?"

Taking a big breath and letting it out slowly, he asked, "Ok, so it's more like two. The first one is why where you kissing my mom and how is a baby born?"

"Wow, um…" Emma paused, taking the time it took to pay for their food and walk to a table to think of how to answer Henry's first question because she honestly didn't know why she has been kissing Regina all day. She can't say that something is not there because there is, she just does not know what. So with a calming breath of her own, she answers. "Well, for your first question … I honestly don't know why I kissed your mom there's just something here and it would have to be further explored after the baby is born. And for the second one, if you stay in the room you would see how a baby is born. So is there a more specific question you had about it?"

"Do you think you and mom are going to get together? And I guess I just want to know that I won't be in the way or anything. I'm kind of scared. I have never seen mom in pain like that before. Is it really going to hurt her that much?"

"Look Kid, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know how your mom feels about me or if we are going to end up together or not. It's something we need to talk about and once the baby is born and things cool down, we can do that. Ok?"

"I just want you guys to be happy." He said looking down and taking a bit of his sandwich.

"I know you do kid." Emma said smiling at him. "Now as for the whole baby thing, you're not going to be in the way you will probably be standing up by your mom's head and as long as the epidural she got lasts long enough for her to give birth, it shouldn't hurt her as bad. Don't get me wrong it's going to hurt either way because child birth is painful and in the end, once she gets that baby in her arms she will forget she was ever in that much pain to start with."

"Will I be able to see the baby coming out?"

"Is that something you want to see?"

"Honestly, no. I want to be there to support mom and everything but I don't think I'm ready to see something like that.

"That is completely fine kid. We just want you to be comfortable with what's going on."

"Can….." Henry started to ask but was interrupted by the ringing of Emma's cell phone. Holding up a finger for him to hold on a second, she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Emma, where are you?"

"Oh my god! Snow, I totally forgot about our breakfast plans!" Emma exclaimed, slapping her hand to her forehead. "I had to take Regina to the hospital, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Gosh, is she ok? Who has Henry? Is he alright?"

"Mary Margret, she is fine. She is just going to have to stay here for a few nights but then they will let her go. I can't really say more than that. You know her, she doesn't like her business all over town. And Henry is with me and he is fine. I should probably get going. We have been away from Regina for a while and I promised I wouldn't be gone too long. So as soon as I can, I'll call you and let you know what's up, ok?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Go do what you need to. I love you sweetheart." Snow said hurriedly.

"Love you too bye mom." Emma hung up the phone then dialed Zelina's number. "Hey Zelina, can you get Henry?"

"Yeah of course. I would have thought he would be glued to Regina's side."

"He would be if he could but she still has a lot of test that the doctors want to do and Henry said he feels uncomfortable with it all and I don't want him sitting in the waiting room alone, especially because I don't know how long it's all going to take so if you're willing to just take him back to your place I'll come and get him once she's all settled and stuff."

"Oh okay, yeah I can do that. I'll be there in like a half an hour."

Okay sounds great. See you then. Bye." And with that, hung up, turned to Henry and asked, "You ready to go up to see your mom?"

"I was just about to ask that." Henry laughed.

When they got back to Regina room they found her still napping with a protective hand on her belly. Emma, not being able to resist, pulled out her phone and took a picture of the brunette.

"You better not have just taken a picture of me." Regina said with one eye cracked open and a smirk on her face to show she really didn't mind.

"Hey," Emma said softly as she walked over to Regina and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"Hmm," Regina hummed as the two women pulled apart. "I should have a baby more often if you're going to kiss me like that every time you see me," she continued while smiling at Emma.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Henry?" Regina answered turning her head to look at her son who was smiling at her so she smiled back.

"I don't want to be in here when the baby is born." At hearing this, the smile on Regina's face fell a little but she understands where he is coming from. She held her arms out to signal for him to give her a hug and this time without hesitation but still gently he got on the bed and let himself be engulfed by his mom's arms.

"I'm so glad you made a decision. I'm not going to lie I'm a little sad that you won't be here but I understand that it would get uncomfortable for you." Regina said giving Henry an extra squeeze to show she was not mad.

A few minutes later, Regina's room door opened to show Mel with a smile on her face.

"How's everyone doing? This must be your son you were talking about, very handsome," she said winking at no one in particular. "So how's mommy doing?"

"Mommy is doing so much better now that the epidural has kicked in."

"That's good. I'm here to see if you have progressed any so I'm going to need you to hop off the bed for a minute, ok?" she said to henry, who got off the bed and went to stand next to Emma who was by Regina's head softly running her fingers through the brunettes hair. "You ready?" Mel asked Regina.

"Can we wait until this contraction is over please? It started when you walked in."

"Of course, no problem. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll check you."

"They're getting stronger," Regina said as she let out a little moan. Emma seeing Regina struggling with the pain pressed her lips against the brunette's temple as a silent encouragement that she could do it. "I think it's over." She said a minute later.

"Ok then, you know the drill by now I think." Mel said as she lifted the blanket so she could see how far along Regina was. "So, you feel to be about 7½ cm. This baby is going to be here soon!" Mel exclaimed while putting the blanket back down. Mel quickly left after that.

"You stopped rubbing." The brunette pouted at Emma while nudging Emma's hand with her head.

"Sorry," Emma laughed and continued her petting.

"So, what are you going to name the baby?" Henry asked his mothers. They looked at each other and both shook their heads.

"I have no idea kid. Baby names have been the furthest thing from my mind." Emma replied.

"Funny thing about names. I actually picked out your name." Regina said looking at Emma.

"How?" Emma asked confused, tilting her head to the side.

"I had a pregnancy scare back when I was first with the king and in the time we were waiting to see if I was pregnant or not, Snow got to me and made me start thinking about names and all the things I wanted to do and what kind of mom I wanted to be. Anyway, when I found out I was not having a baby, regardless if it was the kings or not, I was very disappointed. Snow found me crying under my apple tree and she managed to pry the names I had picked out of me. Henry, for a boy as we know, and Emma Lynn for a girl. I heard the name once when I was in the market with my parents and I loved it ever since. And because I never had children of my own, I guess Snow took it upon herself to take the name and use it for herself. I should have known I would never get to use the name when she told me how much she loved it. So I guess you're welcome for the awesome name." Regina chuckled. She looked down to her belly and rubbed it. "I just wish I knew what I was going to name this child." She whispered.

"Well thank you," Emma chuckled back. "We will figure out names, don't worry and I promise I won't let my mother steal any of them." Emma continued leaning down and kissing Regina on the lips.

An hour and a half later… (henry has left with Zelina by this point)( start music)

"Well you have not progressed since the last time I checked you, so I'm going to have you roll on one of your sides and see if that helps you progress. If not, then we will try Pitocin and if that does not work, I'm sorry hun, but we will have to stop the epidural and try the Pitocin again." Mel said.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Regina said as she rolled over onto her left side so she could face Emma.

"I will be back to check on you in a little bit." With that, Mel nodded and left the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry but the Pitocin is not working, so we are going to have to stop the epidural and try the Pitocin again. But we are not going to do this until the doctor gets here because chances are once we do this things are going to move fast. Dr. Hall should be here shortly. She is the other on call dr. today." Mel said and left. As soon as the door clicked shut, Regina burst into tears.

"Hey now, none of that. It's going to be ok." Emma whispered, taking Regina's face into her hands and kissed her forehead. Regina sucks in a shuddering breath and nodded.

* * *

"Oh god! It hurts so bad." Regina cried. Needing to get a hold of something, she grabs the IV pole next to her and squeezed until her knuckles turned white.

"Here, take my hand and look at me," Emma said. Between contractions that's what Regina did; she grabbed Emma's hand for dear life and looked her in the eye and just as the next contraction hit…

"Emma, I think I need to push." Nodding her head, she leaned over Regina and hit the call button on her bed.

"Just hang on until the doctor gets here, then you can push all you want ok?" Emma said smiling down at Regina.

"I don't think I can wait. I really need to push right now, right fucking now." She cried. A minute later, a nurse came running into the room with Dr. Hall.

"So are you ready to have this baby?" the doctor asked.

"I want to push so bad, please can I push now?" she cried.

"Soon, very soon." Turning to Emma she said, "Don't let her push yet, help her breathe through the urge." Emma nodded, turned to Regina took her face in her hands and told her to breathe with her. While Emma did that, a nurse got Regina ready to push by bringing her knees out and up towards her chest. "Ok Regina, on the next contraction you can push." Regina nodded and took hold of Emma's hand once more. And on the next contraction, she pushed and when she did she screamed, surprised at how much it hurt and gripped Emma's hand hard enough to break it.

* * *

an hour of pushing later…

"You're doing so good, Regina, just a little longer." The doctor encouraged.

"I can't do this," Regina cried. "I can't push anymore. It hurts too much," she continued to cry. Emma, seeing that they were losing Regina, acted fast and went to the corner of the room where a mirror had been wheeled in and brought it to sit in front of Regina. A nurse seeing what she was doing took over positioning it so that Regina could see what's going on. While the nurse did that, Emma went back to Regina who was still crying and saying she couldn't push anymore. Emma gently moved Regina's bed so she could fit behind her and once she could, she climbed onto the bed behind Regina, who leaned into Emma immediately. Emma taking advantage of this, brushed Regina's sweat soaked hair out of her face and whispered in her ear.

"You need to push Regina, that baby needs you to push."

"I can't Emma, it hurts so much," Regina sobbed.

"Hey! Yes, you can. I'm right here with you. You are not alone, you can do this. Take my hands and use me to help you push, ok? I'm right here for you. I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

Regina took Emma's hands and when she did she had a little more energy and the urge to push again, so she did. "Ahhhhh! God! I can feel everything!" she yelled as she held onto Emma's hand tighter.

"Hey look in the mirror. Look at what you're doing."

When she looked in the mirror, she gasped "I can see the top of their hair!" she exclaimed with tears rolling down her face.

"You're doing so good, baby, just a few more pushes and we can see our baby." Emma whispered to Regina kissing her temple with her own tears in her eyes.

"Ok Regina, one more big push and the head should be out," the doctor said.

"Just keep watching our baby, you got this, just a few more pushes, you can do it," Emma murmured in Regina's ear. With her eyes on the mirror, she cried out again as she gave a big push and saw the head appear, causing her to let a softer cry out. With a shaky hand, Regina reached down and caresses her baby's head.

"That's our baby, Regina. They have so much hair." Emma whispered into her ear, then kissed her temple again.

"Ok Regina, hardest part, one more great big push to get the shoulders out and your baby will be here."

With eyes still focused on the mirror and ears open to Emma's encouraging mummers, Regina re-gripped Emma's left hand tighter. "Ahhhh!" Regina yelled as she pushed. Watching the whole time as her baby's shoulders came free of her body soon followed by the rest of the body. Everyone barely noticing the flickering lights or the magic surging between Emma and Regina as the baby came into the world.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Hall exclaimed as she quickly sucked the fluid from the baby's nose and mouth. Once the baby's air way was clear, she started to cry. "Here's your baby girl, Regina." Dr. Hall said as she set the baby on Regina's chest.

Regina let go of Emma hand so she could hold her baby. "Hi little one. It's so nice to meet you." She whispered and she kissed the baby's head.

Emma, who is still behind Regina, reached around and laid her hand on top of the baby's head and caressed it softly. "We make cute babies," Emma whispered to Regina, who was still crying but with tears of joy now. "You did awesome, babe. I'm so proud of you," Regina looked away from her baby long enough to give Emma a warty smile and a kiss on the lips.

"Who wants to cut the cord?" Dr. Hall asked.

Regina and Emma turned to each other and had a quick silent conversation. "Emma is going to cut the cord."

The doctor handed Emma the scissors and told her to cut between the two clamps and while she did someone who had a camera took a picture. Once she was done, she handed the scissors back.

"We need to take the baby now and make sure everything is okay and the baby is one hundred percent healthy." One of the nurses said to Regina who reluctantly handed over her baby.

Once the baby was out of the room, Regina leaned heavily back on Emma who just wrapped her arm around her and said, "You were so amazing. I'm so, so, so proud of you."

"You keep saying that." Regina lightly chuckled back.

"Well, I didn't have anyone to say it to me so you're going to be hearing it a lot. So get used to it."

…..(end music)…..

* * *

"6 pounds 8 oz is the weight and the length is.." the nurse paused to take the measurement, "19.61 inches long." Handing the baby back to Regina, the nurse continued and said, "Your baby's tests have all come back negative meaning your baby is happy and healthy. Now I understand you want Miss Swan to take a paternity test? Is this correct?"

"Yes," both Emma and Regina answered.

"Ok we can get that done today if you like."

"Sounds good," Emma replied.

"Now if I can get you, Regina to pull the top part of your gown down, we like to do 45 minutes of skin to skin bonding. It helps further establish the mommy-baby bond." Regina nodded and started to take the top part of her gown off while Emma unwrapped the baby who was not pleased about being cold. Once Regina was ready, Emma set the crying baby on her chest and draped a blank over Regina and the baby so they wouldn't be cold.

"Shhh, it's ok darling, we'll get you all nice and warm again, don't you worry." Regina cooed at the baby.

"The baby is going to need to feed soon. Now we usually want the mothers to at least try breast feeding for the first feeding because the mother's milk has a lot of nutrients that help the baby's immune system and things like that. So if you want, I can get a lactation counselor to help you through the process, if you'd like."

"That will be fine," Regina said not even hearing what the nurse had said, only having eyes for her beautiful baby girl.

The nurse nodded and left the new family to coo over their newest member.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love to hear what you guys think the name is going to be and what your predictions might be!. As always I look forward to your reviews! until next time! -Sam :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I own nothing just the idea of the story. I have never had a baby before so Im not sure what the protocols are for after you have baby so this is just my inturpation of what would go on in a storybook hospital. I hope you enjoy !**

* * *

"You know I'll be ok if this is Robin's baby, he is your true love and all and it would make so much more since for her to be his than her to be mine. The time is rightish, he was still around nineish months ago."

"I have no doubt in my mind that this baby is yours, Emma. And sure Robin is my true love but with everything that happened with Zelena and the baby and then Camelot and you and hook being the dark one. Then the stupid Fury killing Robin. We just did not have time to reacquaint ourselves with one another. And then we were going to hell to try and get hook back and obviously that didn't work." Regina said with a bit of bitterness in her voice. She paused to take a few calming breaths. "Look, I thought when you told your parents that they were grandparents again that you would want hard evidence to support your claim. Because, while your parents and I have been getting along recently, that does not mean that old feelings won't come back because of this."

"When are you going to see that they no longer see you as the Evil Queen but as just Regina? It's been almost five years since the curse has been broken. A lot has happened since then Regina. I mean we rescued Henry from Neverland, found our true loves, stopped your sister, became the dark one, went to Camelot, un-became the dark one, went to hell, we lost our true loves…" Emma faded off with tears coming to her eyes thinking about the loss of Killian. How he gave his life so she could live.

Regina was thinking along the same lines as Emma. Wondering where her thief could be right this moment. Wondering if he found peace or if he was still in hell. But that was almost a full year ago and Regina has long since then given up hope that her little family would ever be whole again.

But looking up into Emma's tear filled eyes, realization washed over her and she saw all the love that Emma had there, she just knew that her family has always been whole with or without Robin and Roland because she has Henry and Emma and now their new baby girl.

Finding it within herself Emma continued, "You have changed so much since the day I met you Regina. It's like you're another person and if people can't see that change, then fuck them because they are not worth your time or mine. That goes for my parents to."

At hearing this, Regina had to intervene. "Emma, you can't just write your parents off if they don't take this news well. Hell, I'm still in shock about it and I'm the one who pushed her out!" she said slightly hysterical. With a few calming breaths she continued, "I get what you're trying to say though, and you're right, a lot has happened and we can't ignore all that has changed…. I guess I'm just trying to say that old habits die hard. So just tell your parents gently if you would. Please." She finished with a pleading look on her face.

"Ok I will do my best not to blurt it out to them when I see them tomorrow after dropping Henry off at school."

"Thank you."

"But before I tell them _ **anything**_ we need to give this little girl a name." Emma said looking down at her supposed blue eyed daughter who had so much brunette hair that the nursing staff tied a pink bow in it. "Don't we, cause we can't just call you Mills baby for the rest of your life now can we?" she said in a baby voice.

"Mills? I would have thought you would want to have her last name be Swan-Mills."

"I'm tired of complicated. It's just easier to have one last name than two. Plus that would be a mouthful to try and yell when she gets in trouble. Could you imagine?" Emma replied while laughing. "Plus I don't see anything wrong with your last name."

"We will see about that," Regina said skeptically. Emma was about to ask her what that meant when her phone rang. Handing the baby off to Regina she fished her phone out of her pocket and answered.

"Hey, mom. What's up"

"Emma, hey! So I'm about to drop Henry off does Regina need anything from home?"

"Hey what do you want from home? Snow is going to get it for you so Henry can bring it up with him when he gets here." Emma asked Regina.

"Some pajamas and a set of regular clothes I guess."

"She said that she wants a change of clothes and pj's"

"Okay we can get that for her. I should be dropping Henry off in like 20 minutes"

"Okay mom sounds good. Let me know when you drop Henry off."

"Can do! Bye sweetheart."

"bye"

Just as Emma hung up her phone, Mel walked in the room with a clip bored and said, "Ok so the results of the maternity test are in. And you, Miss Swan, are the other mother of this baby."

"See, I told you she was yours. I mean look at her, she has your eyes and chin," Regina said with a laugh handing the baby back to Emma.

"I guess I just didn't want to get my hopes up just in case," Emma said shyly. Seeing that Emma was uncomfortable, Mel left the room and Regina decided to bring names up again. "So do you have any names in mind?"

"A few I guess. How about you?"

"I have one or two that I like."

"Well I like Jenny."

"No."

"Penny?"

"Ha, never in a million years."

"Hanna?"

"That one is ok I guess, but not for our baby girl."

"Eva?"

"While there is nothing wrong with the name Eva, I will not name my daughter after your grandmother. Who I might add contributed to the start of this whole mess between your mother and me."

"OK, ok calm down we won't name her any of those names. But I like Eva the best. And it has nothing to do with the fact that it was my grandmother's name. For a brief, and when I say brief I mean brief, time I thought I would keep Henry and live happy ever after. Well, in that time I thought I was going to keep him I heard the name Eva on the radio and just thought that would be a pretty name for a baby. I didn't know I was having a boy. But anyway, do you have anything better?"

"I didn't know you wanted to keep Henry?"

"Yeah, like I said it was not for very long. I came to my wits and realized that I was in no position to be keeping a baby. And you didn't answer my question, what's the name you like?"

"I really like the name Aubree. Don't ask me where I heard it from but I can't get it out of my head."

"That's not a horrible name, I still like Eva better," Emma pouted.

Just as Regina was about to reply to Emma, the baby started to cry. Emma thinking that she might have a dirty diaper looked to see if it was in fact dirty, it was clean. "Well you have been sleeping all morning, so you can't be crying cause you're tired, so you must be hungry." Emma said.

"Here, give her to me." Regina said as she brought her gown down to expose her breast. Once she was situated, Emma handed over their daughter to Regina who turned the baby's whole body towards her, so that they were chest to chest. Regina then touched the baby's upper lip with her nipple, and, when she opened her mouth wide, pulled the baby onto her breast, holding her breast for support. Regina could feel that her nipple was far back in the baby's mouth as she started to suck. "See, we don't need help. You and me got this." She said smiling down at her daughter who was now happily sucking away.

"You're a natural." A nurse said, startling both mothers who had been watching their daughter feed. "I was just about to see if you needed any help with breastfeeding but it looks like you have it all under control. Do you have any questions?" Emma's phone beeped with an incoming text so she walked over to the window so she would not disturb Regina and the nurse.

"So this might sound really dumb considering I got her on just fine. But um..." Regina faded out looking down as her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

"You want to know how to get her off?" the nurse asked politely in no way judging.

"Yes," Regina nodded looking back up at the nurse.

"All you have to do is stick your finger in the side of the baby's mouth to get the suction to stop." She said as she showed Regina the hand movements. "You should try now while I'm here just in case you can't get her to latch on again."

Regina did what the nurse said and the baby detached from her nipple without fuss. "Ok now you can put her back on." So Regina again did as she did last time and the baby latched on again without a problem. "Looks like you guys got this but in case anything changes, just give me a call." The nurse pulled out her business card and handed it to Emma and left the room. The name on the card read Ann Field. Emma put the card in her pocket for safe keeping.

Regina looked up from the baby to look at Emma. "Where is Henry? He should be here by now? That's what the text was right? Mary Margret letting you know Henry was here?"

"Yes it was and I don't know where he is."

* * *

Elsewhere in the hospital

"I'm a big brother!" Henry said to random people on his way to his mom's room. Walking around the corner, Henry saw more people and he was so excited he wanted to tell everyone that he was a big brother. "My mom had a baby! I'm a big brother!" the people he said this to just looked at him strange but Henry didn't mind he just keep roaming the halls of the hospital telling anyone and everyone that he was a big brother. It wasn't until Henry was out of sight that his words really sunk in for the people and so when someone finally stopped Henry to ask him which mom and if it was a boy or girl, the news that Regina Mills had a baby girl spread like wild fire around the hospital.

Henry was making his way down some random hall when he heard, "Henry Mills, please report to the 8th floor nurses station. Henry Mills, 8th floor nurses station. Thank you." Thinking he was in trouble, he made his way to the nearest elevator and took it up to floor 8. Once there he found a nurse's station and said sheepishly "I was paged to a nurse's station but I don't know which one and I don't know how to get to my mom's room from here." A light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Any one of them is fine and I can bring you back to your mom's room. If you would just follow me. My name is Jen, by the way."

"Hi, I'm Henry."

"I know who you are silly, everyone does." Jen said with a laugh. "So um… the staff has been talking and we want to do something nice for your mom. Because from what I understand, she did not know that she was having a baby?"

"Well, as my grandpa always says ' _All_ _magic comes with a price!'_ And I guess the price for having a magical baby is not knowing that you're having said baby." Henry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I guess that makes sense. But anyway, the staff have already gotten your mom balloons and flowers. I think some even got the baby stuffed toys but we want to do something a little extra any ideas?"

"I don't know, my mom is still getting used to the whole 'everyone is being nice to her' thing so I would say just keep being kind even if she gets a little crabby."

Back in Regina's delivery room

"God, I just want to take a shower! Where is he?!" Regina exclaimed.

"Well, you can't shower until you finish feeding Eva and I'll go have the nurse's station page Henry to get his butt up here."

"I really wish you would stop calling her that. We did not agree on that name and can you get me the blanket they had her wrapped in so I can cover myself?" Regina said in a tired tone.

"Yeah and sorry, I just don't like calling her, her. I want to pick a name." Emma said with a sad smile as she handed Regina the blanket. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go have them page Henry again."

"Ok," Regina said as Emma made her way to the door. As she stepped out in the hall, she saw Henry and a nurse walking her way. "Where have you been?!" Emma exclaimed, causing Henry and the nurse to jump. "I didn't come down to get you because I thought you could handle getting up here on your own that didn't mean you could spend an hour wandering around the halls of the hospital! You had us worried sick!" Emma continued as the pair reached her.

Henry, not used to seeing Emma angry, didn't know what to do so he looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry I was just excited and then I got lost and then I got distracted with telling people I was a big brother and then before I knew it, I really didn't know where I was and they were calling me over the speakers and so I got back to our floor but then I didn't know how to get back here so I asked and Jen..." he looked up long enough to point at the nurse beside him, "brought me back here and I bought mom flowers. They are lilies cause they're her favorite and I managed to find a tank top and loose guy shorts that I know she secretly likes to wear," he said while holding out the white lilies in one hand and a gray tank top with black basketball shorts in the other. "I also got you this gift basket thing cause I know you like the things in it. I'm really sorry I took so long. I just got excited. Also the rest of mom's stuff is in my backpack." Emma took the flowers and clothes so Henry could show her that the basket he got her was filled with a variety of sweets.

"Look kid, I'm sorry I yelled. You just scared us being so long that's all." She replied as she shifted the stuff in her arms so she could pull Henry into her for a hug. "Let's go give these to your mom and," turning to Jen, "thank you for bringing him back here. I didn't mean to scare you earlier."

"It was no problem. If you guys need anything, just let us know and we will be more than happy to help you out." Jen said with a smile and walked away. Turning away, both Emma and Henry enter the room to see Regina putting her gown back in place with the baby securely on her lap. "Henry, where have you been!?"

"Relax, I already yelled at him. You can go take your shower now." Emma said to Regina while walking over to hand her the clothes. "Henry, you want to hold your sister while I make sure your mom doesn't hurt herself getting out of bed?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!"

"Ok, go sit in the chair and I'll bring her to you." Emma picked up the baby from Regina's lap and put her in Henry's awaiting arms. "Now make sure you support her head."

"Ok, I got it Ma, go help mom. I got my little sis," Henry smiled down at his sister who yawned. Meanwhile, Emma walked back over to Regina who had managed to swing her leg around to the side of the bed.

"You think you got it or do you want help?" Emma asks with her arms out so Regina can take them if she pleases.

"I think I can do it myself but just be there in case my legs decide not to support me." Regina smiled at Emma and scooted off the bed so her feet were touching the floor and with a gentle push up from the bed she was standing on her own between Emma's arms. Looking up and smiling triumphantly at Emma, Regina made a shooing motion with her hands so Emma would get out of her way. With a roll of her eyes, Emma stepped to the side but still stayed close enough that if Regina were to fall, she could still catch her. After taking a few tentative steps, Regina found her legs strong enough to support her and walked confidently the rest of the way to the bathroom.

After ten minutes had past, Emma heard her name being called from the bathroom.

She knocked on the door and when she got no answer she panicked and just walked in. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just… um… I don't have a towel and the water is not hot to begin with and its starting to get cold so if you could, you know, poof one up for me that would be great."

"Not that I won't but why can't you just do it yourself?" Emma asked confused as to why she, the novice of the two, had to do the magic performing.

"I can't do magic right now and stay up right. I almost passed out when I tried to do it a minute ago."

"Ok? Are you sure you're ok because now that you mention it, you do look a little white."

"Emma, please, I'm fucking freezing."

"Ok, ok." Emma closed her eyes and opened her hand and imagined a big soft fluffy purple towel. When she opened her eyes said towel was in her hands. Smiling, she opened it up and held it out for Regina to step into. With a smile of her own, Regina gratefully stepped into the towel as Emma started drying her off.

"What are you doing?"

"Drying you off, silly."

"Why?"

"Cause I can and because it's been for ever since I have gotten to be this up close and personal with you," Emma said with a wink.

"I just had a baby and your thinking about sex! Really, Emma?"

"I can't help it. The whole mommy vibe your throwing off right now is incredibly hot." Emma smirked as she slid up Regina's body so she could place a kiss on the brunettes smiling mouth.

"Not that I mind all the kissing and flattery but what does this mean for us, Emma?" Regina asked as she slipped her arms around Emma's neck and leaned her now towel clad body against Emma.

"Honestly, I don't know Regina. I mean, just because you had my baby does not mean we need to get together but ever since you called me this morning, I don't know, I can't help myself; all I want is to be close to you, to kiss you, to make you happy. So where do you want this to go? Do you just want to see how this plays out? Just know that if we let it ride, I'm not going to hold back anything because I don't think I can anymore." Emma whispered kissing Regina's forehead once she was done talking.

"I know what you mean and I really hate to admit this because it's so unbelievably corny but every time you leave my side I feel empty inside. Right here in your arms is where I feel like I belong, where I'm safe. God Emma, I don't even sound like me, this mushy person is not me."

"We will take it one day at a time ok? But for now why don't you get dressed and I'll go see if your room is ready ok?"

"Thank you for being here and helping me through this." Regina whispered.

"Forever and always, Madam Mayor." Emma replied kissing Regina one more time and leaving the room.

* * *

"Oh my….? What is all of this? This isn't for me, is it? You must have the wrong room." Regina said as tears filled her eyes. Mel had just wheeled her into her private room and it was filled with all kinds of flowers and balloons that read 'congrats', 'congratulations', or 'it's a girl!' There were also a variety of ribbons and banners that read the same things that were tucked in each of the flower arrangements. The most surprising thing in the room was the baby carrier sitting on the bed. The fabric had a brown background with pink and tan polka dots on it.

"It really is all for you. People found out you had a baby and wanted to give you these up in your delivery room but the nurse's and I thought it'd be best just to have them bring their gifts here, so that you were not disturbed. You know not everyone hates you. Actually, a lot of us are really quite grateful for your curse. We just didn't realize how good we had it here until we were sent back. I mean you gave us safety and we all had jobs and homes…." Mel paused to come squat down in front of Regina so she could take her hands. "Even when you were the Evil Queen, you made sure your kingdom still prospered and didn't suffer and we took that for granted. We were blinded by words of hate and let other people think for us. It's been a long time since you have been the Evil Queen and all the people in the hospital agree, that from this moment on you are our true queen." Mel finished bowing so one knee was on the floor, her head and hands were by Regina's lap.

Standing up so she stood strong and tall, as every bit a monarch that she is, Regina looked down at Mel with tears rolling down her face and said in her most regal voice, "I would be proud to be your queen again."

Later that night

"Are you sure you're going to be ok because I can just drop Henry off with my parents again and then come back here. Don't think that you're getting out of picking a name, because you're not."

"Yes Emma I'll be fine. Go home. Henry needs his own bed and you are only a phone call away and if I really need you, you can poof on over here, ok?"

"Fine, come on kid, let's get you home." Emma leaned down, kissed Regina good bye then her baby girl. She then turned towards Henry and brought him to her side before they both waved and left the hospital

* * *

Two days later

"Ok, so we have officially decided that it's between Aubree and Ava, right?"

"That is correct."

"And we also agree that we like our own name choice better, right?"

"Again, you are correct." Regina said nodding her head, looking from Emma to the baby to Emma again.

"Then I say we flip for it." Emma said while pulling out a coin.

"I'm not going to flip a coin to name our child."

"Regina, it's been three days since you had the baby. We need to pick a name. What is the harm?"

"You know there is a spell that we could do that would tell us what her name should be?"

"Why didn't you say this before?" Emma exclaimed; looking at Regina like she had just told her that Santa and the Easter Bunny are real.

"Because I didn't want to do magic on our newborn baby but seeing as she has magic herself, I don't see the harm in it." Regina replied; thinking about all the times in the last few days that her baby has magically poofed into her arms only to have the nurses come flying into her room minutes later to make sure the baby was there with her.

"What do we have to do?"

"We need the baby, a piece of paper, you, me and something to poke ourselves with. Before we even start, are you ok with one, poking our baby and two, making her cry because we poked her cause I don't want to make her cry."

"Well I don't want to make her cry either but we need to give her a name and I can heal what I assume is going to be a pin prick on her finger. Plus, she is with you so I think she will be ok."

"Ok, if you want to get me a page of that stationary on the table over there and conjure up a needle, then bring them to me." Emma did as she was told and set the items down on the table in front of Regina.

"Now what?"

"Prick your finger over the paper." Emma did as she was told and pricked her finger over the paper. Regina did hers next.

"Ok darling, mommy is just going to poke your finger so we can see what your name is going to be." Regina said calmly and soothingly as Emma pricked the baby's finger and just like they thought the baby started to cry. Once they got the baby's drop of blood on the paper Emma healed everyone's pricked finger. "Oh, OH oh, oH, it's ok baby girl, it's over. You did so good." Regina said as she brought the baby up to her chest and lightly bounced her, while rubbing circles on her back. Once the baby calmed down; Regina lit the paper on fire muttering an incantation under her breath. When the paper went out, all that was left behind was ash on the table top. Emma was about to ask a question when Regina opened her now swirling purple eyes and blew on the pile of ash; what remand on the table was their child's name.

"You have a name," Regina said, who's eye had changed back to their normal chocolate brown, with a smile looking down at the baby who had been shifted during the spell.

"That she does, that she does. It's…."

 **I hope you enjoyed! I promise you will find out the name of the baby in the next chapter! I look forward to reading your reviews! Until next time! ~** **Sam :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late upload! i have been trying to get this chapter up for the last two days and it finally went threw! So i won't bore you any more I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Two days ago at MM's and David's…**

Emma just dropped Henry off at school and was now on her way to see her parents. If she was being honest with herself she was nervous to tell them about the baby. She didn't know how they would react, if they would be happy for her or shun her because her little girl is also Regina's. She didn't let these worries affect her too much as she was still on cloud nine about being a new mommy and just wanted to get back to Regina and her baby girl.

Pulling up outside the loft, Emma put the bug in park and turned it off. She quickly got out and walked inside the building.

When she opened the door she saw David doing dishes while Mary Margret fed Neal, Emma's now one-year-old baby brother.

Upon hearing the door open the trio looked up to see who entered and smiled when they saw it was a glowing Emma. "Hi honey, don't you just look all glowy."

"I Do?" Emma looked down at herself thinking for a moment that she was actually glowing.

"How's Regina? Is she out of the hospital yet?" MM greeted her.

"She's fine and no, they are going to keep her for a few more days." Emma replied while walking over to her little brother who was now clearly done eating and wanting to be held by Emma, his next favorite person next to Regina. Much to MM's displeasure, anytime Regina and the baby were in a room together Neal always wanted to be held by Regina and to this day, still does. Once snow got used to the idea of her baby adoring Regina and Regina adoring her baby, she loved the image her head created of the potential family they could be.

Once Emma had Neal in her arms, she took out her phone and opened her pictures. She then wound her arms around her brother so he could act like a shield if there was any back lash for what she was about to tell her parents. "So there is something I need to tell you guys and I need for you to let me tell you and show you everything before either one of you says a word ok?" Emma said with a stern look on her face. Both her parents nodded. "David, you might want to sit down for this." Once David was sitting down at the table Emma took a deep breath. "The reason Regina went to the hospital was because she had a baby…" Emma held her hand up when she saw that her parents were about to berate her with a million questions. When they looked like they would not interrupt she continued, "I know this is a big shock considering Regina didn't even look pregnant but I can assure you that she had no clue because I was there when she found out. But that's not the important part, the important part is that you guys are grandparents again to a beautiful baby girl." Emma beamed at them as she slid her phone over to her parents so they could see Regina smiling in a hospital bed holding a baby girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Regina looking at the camera tilting her arms so that the baby could be seen. "You can ask questions now if you like." Emma said with a hesitant smile on her face.

David was the first to speak, "How is she our granddaughter?"

"Well she is my daughter and you're my parents, making you her grandparents."

"How do you know she is yours and not Robins? I only ask because one, if she is yours, then that would mean that you slept with Regina and two, Robin was still here nine months ago." Snow said.

"Well your right. I did sleep with Regina, not that it's any of your business but it was three months after everything happened and we just … we were there for each other and Regina was insistent about getting a paternity well maternity test I guess in this case to prove that I am the other mother because everyone is going to ask the same question you did and I am 100% that baby girls mother." Emma said as she shifted her and Neal around so she could show her parents the test results.

After seeing the test, MM looked up at Emma then back down to the picture on the phone then back to Emma again but this time with tears in her eyes. "She's beautiful, she has our chin." MM whispered. David got up and walked around the table to where Emma was sitting and enveloped her in a hug.

"Congratulations," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

"What's her name?" David asked as he let go of Emma.

"She doesn't have one yet. We can't decide between Eva and Aubree."

"Those are beautiful names." Snow said. "Oh! If she didn't know then that means she doesn't have anything for the baby or have a room ready! Oh, Oh, we can throw her a surprise shower and turn one of her guest rooms into a nursery! And we can make it a whole thing! Show her that she is not alone that we are all here for her!" the more Mary Margret went on the more excited she became. "We can invite Red and Granny and Archie and Marco …." She trailed off mumbling to herself as she got up to get a pad of paper to write everything down.

"Well I guess we know what Mary Margret is doing for the next few days," Emma laughed.

"Is she taking any visitors?" David asked.

"Well you guys are the first people we have told so I don't know, I don't see why not but just let me ask her first ok?"

"That's totally understandable sweet heart."

"You know you guys took this rather well. I thought there was going to be some kind of back lash with either not believing that the baby is not mine or that I slept with Regina in the first place."

"I'm not going to lie, it's a shock that you guys had a baby. But as for the sleeping with Regina we knew, we just figured when you didn't tell us about it that it was a one-time thing."

"Oh…" Emma looked down at her brother trying to hide her embarrassment.

"We need noise makers!" Mary Margret exclaimed out of nowhere.

"No!" both David and Emma exclaimed back.

"No fun! None of you…" MM mumbled as she turned back to her planning with a determined look on her face, while Emma and David chuckled at her.

* * *

 **Two days ago at the hospital**

"God, I'm so bored!" Regina thought to herself. She had given up on trying to find something good on TV to watch and they had taken her daughter to the nursery so that they could collect their samples and give her, her shots she needed. That was twenty minutes ago. And now she was bored and thinking about calling Emma to have her pick up a book for her to read and to hurry up so she could keep her company.

Deciding that is just what she is going to do she reaches for the phone beside her bed but before her hand can even touch it, a cloud of periwinkle forms down by her ankles. It soon dissipates to show her crying daughter. Her shock was quickly replaced with concern. "Aww baby, why are you crying, hmm?" Regina murmurs as she reaches down and picks up her daughter and cradles her in her arms. "Did the mean nurses give you your shots?" Looking over the baby's body she saw there was a small band aid on her arm. "I guess they did. Well it's ok now little one, mommy's got you." She soothed as she rocked back and forth to get the baby to stop crying. Once baby Mills was asleep in Regina's arms, Regina let her mind wonder over the fact that her baby was only hours old and already has power that she can't comprehend.

A commotion out in the hall brought Regina out of her musing. She can faintly hear a nurse saying ' _I lost her and what am I going to tell her she will kill me!'_ Deciding that they finally figured out that her baby has disappeared, she pushes her call button so she doesn't wake the baby and waits for the nurse to come in the room.

No sooner did Regina press the call button, a nurse came in the room. "I believe you are looking for my daughter." Regina smirks at the nurse who seemed so relieved to see her holding the baby.

"I'm so sorry! She was there one minute then the next she was gone."

"It's ok. I have a feeling this is going to happen quite often." Regina chuckled.

"Well, we have everything we need for now so she can stay with you."

"Ok, thank you." With that, the nurse left as Emma entered.

"Is everything ok?" Emma asked eyeing the nurse as she left the room. Walking over to Regina's bed, giving her a quick peck on the lips and leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Our daughter didn't like it when they gave her, her shot so she decided that it was ok to poof to mommy and scare the nursing staff." Regina replied with a chuckle.

"She can poof?!"

"Well, she managed to hide in my own body for nine months without me knowing so yes I think she knows how to use magic dear."

"But she is a baby! How is she doing all this magic? I had to become the dark one learn how to properly poof myself to a different corner of the room let alone a different location."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous of our daughter's magic, Miss Swan." Regina teased.

"Har har, Madam Mayor, I'm not jealous, just confused I guess."

"Well as soon as I get out of here, we will be making a trip to see a certain someone."

"That's not a trip I'm looking forward to. Oh and speaking of seeing people, are you up to seeing a few of them?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"And who do you mean by them?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Oh you know my parents, Red, Granny, and the rest of the town…" Emma mumbled but Regina caught every word.

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to let them parade in and out of here, gawking at me and our baby, you're surely mistaken!" Regina exclaimed a little too loudly because the next thing she knew, the baby was in Emma's arms crying.

"Aww, did mommy scare you? Its ok, she didn't mean it. Its mama's fault, she should have known better to mess with mommy. Shh, shh, it's ok baby girl." Emma lightly bounced to soothe the baby. It didn't take long for her to calm down and when she did Emma handed her back to a teary eyed Regina. "Hey, not you too. Its ok, I get it. I should have explained myself better before I just dropped that on you." Emma ran her hand threw Regina's hair and kissed her forehead.

"I don't even know why I'm crying! This is stupid!" Regina softly exclaimed.

"It's totally ok. It happened to me after I had Henry. It will pass don't worry."

"What did you mean when you said you should have explained yourself better?"

"Oh well the whole town is not actually here but they know and want to see the baby. BUT!... I told them no. The only people that are here and will understand if you don't want to see them yet are my parents, Granny and Red."

"I guess I wouldn't mind seeing them. Zelina said she would be stopping by later."

"You finally call her? She has been blowing up my phone none stop wanting an update on how you are doing and I know you wanted to be the one to tell her so I just kept ignoring her calls. You know I am actually surprised she didn't just storm over here for answers herself." Emma rambled on not really giving Regina a moment to but in.

"Emma dear your rambling and yes I finally had a moment to call her she is excited to be an auntie; her words not mine." Regina chuckled to herself. "Is everyone here already or are we waiting for them to arrive?" Regina asked.

"Right! No they are already here and that's good I'm glad she is excited, I'm going to go get everyone!" Emma flew out of the room so she could tell everybody to come meet her daughter.

"Your mama is silly," Regina smiled while softly running the back of her index finger down her daughter's cheek.

Minutes later, the door to Regina's room opened slowly and eventually showed Snow White barely holding back her excitement. David who was holding Neal, Red, Granny and Emma walked in just after Snow.

"Congratulations! How are you doing!?" Snow boomed, causing both mother and daughter to startle. Thankfully, little baby Mills just kept sleeping away only giving a grunt of annoyance for being startled. "Sorry." Snow whispered giddily.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Let's try not to scare the baby ok?" Regina said with a tight smile on her mouth. Emma seeing this walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder and she instantly relaxed. Everyone saw how Regina responded to Emma but they chose to ignore it.

"Can I hold her?" Snow asked tentatively. Regina nodded her head and sat up a little straighter while Snow walked over to the side of the bed where Regina handed Snow her daughter. "She is beautiful Regina." At that moment, little Neal started to make it be known that he wanted Regina. With a chuckle, she opened her arms and David sat the now happy boy in her lap. Once David let go, Neal turned into Regina and buried his head in the crook of her neck so he could cuddle.

"Well hello to you too, Mr. Neal." Cooed Regina as she kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. As Regina was cuddling with Neal, Red and Granny went to check out the new baby.

"Yup, she is definitely both Emma's and Regina's." Red said once she was close enough to smell the baby. "She smells just like them."

This caused everyone to laugh.

"Miss Lucas, if you could refrain from smelling my daughter, that would be lovely." Regina said with a smile on her face.

"God, I'm still not used to you being a wolf." Emma said shaking her head.

"Ok Snow, let me see her." Granny said gruffly.

Snow silently passed the baby over to Granny, who instantly smiled down at the girl. "You're going to be trouble, I can tell."

Once Granny was done holding the baby, Ruby took a short turn feeling uneasy with the baby in her arms. She was about to hand her off to David when the baby decided she had had enough of being passed around and poofed over to Regina who was ready for it. "What? You have something against boys?" Regina cooed down at her baby. Neal seeing the new person in Regina's arms decided to investigate. He crawled back on Regina's lap and leaned over the baby. He looked from the baby to Regina to the baby and back to Regina again. "Do you see the baby? Can you give her a hug?" Regina asked Neal who gave her the biggest smile his little face could hold. He turned back to the baby in her arms and leaned so his head was lying on the baby's belly. There was a chorus of aww that filled the room. "Can you give her a kiss?" Regina asked pointing to the baby once he picked his head up. And once again he turned to the baby but this time he moved up a little and planted an open mouth slobbery kiss on the baby's chin. Another chorus of aww's went around the room. It went on like that for the remainder of the visit.

 **About an hour after everyone left.**

"Okay! Where is she? Where is my sweet baby niece!?" Zelina boomed as she barged threw the door of Regina's room with baby robin asleep in her arms.

"Well hello to you too sis. Your niece is currently eating so you're going to have to wait a bit."

"Sorry I'm just excited. I never thought I would have this." Zelina said as she walked over to Regina and the baby, carefully giving her a quick hug as to not wake Robin before she settled in the chair next to the bed.

"Never thought you would have what?" Regina asked perplexed as she accepted the hug from her sister. She watched as she settled in her chair before she answered.

"I never thought I would have family. I never in a million years would have thought that I would be happy about being a mom and now that I am I excited that you're a mom again too and that we can raise our girls together. It makes me feel less alone and more connected to you somehow. It's silly really. I'm sorry I'm being a complete mush." Both sisters gazed at each other with watery eyes when they were interrupted by Emma coming back in the room with food.

"Okay, so they didn't have a chicken salad so I got you a Cesar salad instead I hope that's ok?" Emma said as waked in not looking form fiddling with something in her bag. "Oh! Hi Zelina when did you get here?"

"I just arrived a few moments ago."

"Oh cool" Emma walked over to the other side of Regina and placed the food on the table and then promptly giving Regina the baby a kiss.

Zelina just arched a brow but otherwise kept quiet knowing that once she got her sister alone she was going to gill her for all the juicy details.

The rest of the visit went well. Zelnia and the baby bonded while Robin was glued to Emma until Zelina declared that it was time to be heading home and that she would visit once Regina returned home.

* * *

 **Present….**

"You have a name," Regina said whose eyes had changed back to their normal chocolate brown, with a smile looking down at the baby who had been shifted during the spell.

"Adeline May Swan-Mills. It's kind of long but it's your name and it's beautiful." Emma cooed at Adeline.

"And now that you have a name, we can go home." Regina's baby voice in full swing while talking to Ade.

"I'm going to go get a nurse to tell them we finally picked a name so we can finish all her paper work and find out when you can leave."

"Ok sounds good." Emma left to find someone about the papers and Ade started to fuss. "I suppose you're hungry, huh?"

Five minutes later, Emma walked back into the room to find Regina feeding Adeline. "I got the papers we need to fill out and the nurses said that you can be discharged tomorrow around 10 or 11 in the morning."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm so tired of being here; I miss my bed." She watched as Emma walked over to the table and sat down to start filling out the paper work. "Do you need help filling that out dear?"

"Nah I got it, you're busy feeding our daughter." Emma replied looking over her shoulder throwing a smile Regina's way.

"If you insist." Regina shrugged her shoulders and started softly humming to the baby.

The next day….

 _E: When will u guy's b ready? They r letting Regina out in an hour."_

Emma typed quickly while Regina was in the bathroom getting dressed. The party was supposed to be a surprise and Emma didn't want to be the one to ruin it. Looking down at her phone she saw she already had a reply.

 _MM: you need to stall for as long as possible! We are all running late. But don't worry I have everything under control I'll keep you updated._

 _E: you better._

The bathroom door opened so Emma put her phone back in her pocket and turned to look at Regina who upon seeing she was being looked at said, "See something you like?"

"You know it," Emma playfully replied as she got up to embrace Regina from behind. Once the blonde's arms were around the brunette she sunk into the embrace willingly.

"What are we going to put Adeline in to go home? We have no clothes, no diapers, no furniture." Regina asked as she laid her head back on Emma's shoulder clearly feeling defeated.

Turning her head slightly, Emma kissed Regina's forehead and squeezed her a little tighter. "Don't worry, we will figure it out on our way home. We will stop and get some more diapers, pick up a few clothing options and when we get home we can make a nice list of all the baby things we need ok? But for right now let's not worry about it because stressing over it will not change anything."

"When did you become the voice of reason here?" Chuckled Regina.

"Well someone has to be." Emma smiles down at Regina causing her to smile back. "Oh speaking of clothes…." Emma pulled out of the embrace and walked over to her bag, "I saw this in a shop yesterday and I just could not resist; it was the cutest little thing." Emma turned around to show Regina a deep purple baby dress with a white ribbon going around the middle and a matching purple diaper cover. "I figured she could wear it today when we take her home. It should be her size. It says it's for newborns, it even snaps in the back! So it's easier to put on!"

"It's beautiful, Emma. Thank you." Regina walked over to her and wound her arms around Emma's waist while laying her head in Emma's neck. Emma who at this point was the one who had initiated all contact since coming to the hospital was surprised by Regina's embrace. She soon shook it off and hugged her back. "I'm going to feed Adi and then we can put her in your beautiful dress ok?" Regina leaned back far enough to look Emma in the eye before she stood on her tip toes and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ok…" was all Emma managed to say as shock was still clearly written all over her face. Regina could be heard giggling in the back ground.

* * *

 _E: Mary Margret I don't know how much longer I can stall! Regina really wants to come home! Please tell me you're ready for us!_

Emma typed as fast as she could as she walked to the car. She said that she would go on out and get the baby in the car under the pretense of being away from Regina long enough to find out if they could go home yet or not. Once Emma hit send she didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _MM: this is Ruby! No we are not ready yet. Very close! Just need 45 more minutes! Then you can come home ok? Ok!_

"Uggg!" Emma moaned into the air beyond frustrated with this whole surprise thing.

"Do you need help dear?" Regina's voice sounded out of nowhere causing Emma to jump and drop her phone and hit her head at the same time. Bending down, Regina picked up Emma's phone which thankfully switched to the lock screen when it fell and handed it back to Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"My head is fine, thanks for asking." Emma sassed as she turned back to the baby to finish strapping the seat in. "And no, I don't need help. I just remembered that we have to stop at Gold's so we can figure out how I knocked you up."

"Do we really need to do that today? I just.."

"Want to go home. Yes, I know Regina, you have been saying that all afternoon and believe me so do I but I don't want to put this off. I would much rather just get it done and over with."

"Fine, if we must." Emma turned just in time to see Regina round the car so she could get in the back with Adeline. Emma closed the back door to the Benz and got in the driver seat. Once everyone was buckled, she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Gold's pawn shop.

About five minutes later, they were pulling up to the shop. Both Regina and Emma quickly got out of the car, meeting on the side where Adeline lay sleeping. Regina opened the door and gently took her out of the car seat. She then turned to Emma and handed her the baby. "Your magic is working right now. If anything goes down, anything at all, I want you and her gone. Do you understand me?" Regina said in a voice that left no room for questions.

"Yeah, I understand but everything is going to be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen, I promise." Regina turned and walked into Gold's, throwing the door in her usual fashion with Emma following closely behind her.

Upon hearing the bell on his door being practically ripped off, Rumple walked out into the main room to see the savior with a baby and one very grumpy queen whose body language screamed, 'try anything and you'll die!' _"Well this should be fun,"_ he thought to himself as he meets the couple in the middle of the shop. "Well dearies to what do I …." Gold briefly trailed off upon getting closer to the two witches. He knows both of the women's magic signatures and he had sensed the great power when they entered the shop but he just figured that it was because both women's emotions were running high and playing off of each other like they do most times, but upon closer inspection he could feel that this was a new magical signature and it was coming from the baby in the Savior's arms. It was a perfect blend of both Regina and Emma which meant only one thing. "Oh my, my, my. Is that power I feel?" Upon uttering these words, Regina took a defensive step in front of Emma and practically growled in Gold's face. "Back off Gold!"

Emma trying to keep the peace and calm Regina down. She put her hand on her back while she said "Let's all calm down. We all know there is a lot of power in this room. We don't need it getting out of hand, not with a baby present, so if we could talk like adults…" Emma nodded her head looking both Gold and Regina in the eye to make sure they understood that any behavior besides a civil one will be unacceptable.

With a nod of his head, Gold gestured for them to move to the back. Once there, they took a seat around a random table. "Now what can I help with dearies?"

"What's your price gold?" Regina said knowing they were not getting information for free.

"Oh it's nothing much. I just want to hold your darling daughter." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"On the condition you give us your dagger while you hold her. Once she is back to us, you get the dagger back. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"Good, now we want to know how we made a baby together." Emma said bluntly. Everyone looking down to a still sleeping Adeline.

"I have heard of true loves conceiving a child when one or both people could not have them but all the stories that I heard of were about a man and a woman, never two women." Regina said clearly confused as to why she has never heard of this happening.

"That would be because what you and Miss Swan have is so rare that I don't even know much about it..." Gold trailed off musing to himself staring at the baby. This was causing both women to become nervous.

"And what do we have gold?" Emma said trying to get him to focus once more.

Looking up to meet first Emma's then Regina's eyes he said, "While true love is one of the most powerful magic's I know out there; there is one that is more powerful and that is the love of true soul mates."

"What, wait; what? You mean to tell me that soul mates trumps true love?"

"No, Miss Swan not soul mates, true soul mates. There is a difference. While true love makes you feel whole and complete. The bonding of two souls is so rare it"s only ever happened twice in the last ten thousand years. And you guys would be the third."

"Ok, so we are soul mates. Cool, fine, but how did we get a baby and why is she so powerful?"

"True soul mates"

"Yes sorry True Soul Mates. Whatever we are the question remains the same."

"That I don't have a clear answer for. I can only guess it had to do with when your soul bound to each other and then coupled with you being true love in person form, it must have created some really strong magic and voila, nine months later you got a baby."

With a frowned brow, Regina looked too Gold and said, "The magic you speak of sounds powerful enough to be able to feel so wouldn't we have known that something happened, that something changed?"

With this, Gold got up from the table and started to mumble to himself contemplating all the information. Suddenly, Gold turned on his heels and hobbled over to the women. Without saying a word, he put one hand on Emma's head and the other on Regina's. Both women were shocked and tried jerking back but Rumple held fast and started mumbling again. They could feel their magic start to respond to Gold's mutterings.

"What is he doing? I feel tingly." Emma asked Regina looking at her from out of the corner of her eye.

"He is trying to talk to our magic now shhh, I'm trying to listen." Regina promptly closes her eyes and after a few minutes' scrunches up her face and sighs. "Emma shut up I can't hear with you rambling over there!" Regina hissed.

"I haven't said anything since the last time you told me to shut up…What is Gold doing to us? And were you in my head because not cool man!" Emma half-heartedly whined.

"Would the both of you shut up!?"

Once everyone was quiet, Rumple was able to speak with the women's magic. Taking his hand off of the grown-ups heads, he moved his right hand to the baby's head and did the same thing he just did with the mothers but this time with much faster results only needing to have his hand on Adeline's head for a minute. Taking his hand away from the baby, he mumbled something under his breath that Regina or Emma didn't catch and turned away.

"What did you learn Gold?" Regina asked getting impatient of waiting.

"It seems that your baby is born from your souls briefly joining together. When they separated a little part of each of your souls were left behind to create your baby girl. As for not feeling the magnitude of the magic it's because your souls have not completely bonded yet. That is why we have not noticed anything different going on."

"Why didn't I know I was with child?"

"That is all your little girl. And from what I can tell has nothing to do with you and Miss Swan being soul mates."

Emma was about to ask another question when her phone beeped from inside her pocket. She took it out to see a text from Mary Margret.

 _MM: Hey we are ready! You can come home!_

"Crap! Regina we need to go. Henry has been home alone for an hour now. He wants to know where we are." Emma lied through her teeth while she typed a quick message back to MM.

 _E: Ok thanks we will be on our way in a min we are at Gold's now._

"Well I guess we better get going then." Turning to Gold, Regina gave him a tight lipped smile and nod of her head for she turn and walked out of the room.

"Thank you for the information Gold and you know the deal as soon as we have the dagger, you can hold our baby." Then Emma too turned and left following Regina out to the car where they put Adeline back in her seat and got in their own.

It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the mansion. On the outside everything looked like it did every day. Emma got out of the car and went to the trunk and got Regina's bag while Regina got the baby seat out of the car.

"Ready to go inside?" Emma asked with a smile.

"More than anything," Regina chuckled while both women walked to the door. "Under the mat is a spare." Emma bent down and retrieved the key and then put it in the lock. The door swung open and the women walked in and up the steps into the foyer….

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

 **Well there you go! i hope you enjoyed can't wait to hear what you thought! Until next time. ~Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy new year everyone! thank you everyone for the** **favorites, Follows, and Reviews they mean the world to me! here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Emma knew it was coming and she still jumped along with Regina as a crowd of people jumped at them. Adeline didn't even make a peep, she just continued to sleep happily in her car seat. "What's going on?" Regina asked confused eyes darting all around waiting for someone to answer her.

"It's a surprise baby shower! Kind of," Snow said as she took Regina's hand and lead her further into the house. "Since you didn't get to have a regular baby shower we wanted to throw you one to help you out."

"I don't know what to say…." Regina stood in the middle of her newly decorated dining room looking at everybody with teary eyes. "Thank you guys so much." She managed to finish around the lump in her throat as a single tear ran down her face. She quickly swiped at it and walked to the table where most of the people were gathered. "I guess you all want to see her huh?" she set the car seat on the table and took Adeline out of the carrier. "Aww!" "She is so cute!" were heard around the room as Regina turned her body so everyone could see the baby. "So how do these things usually go?"

"Well it's kinda like a birthday party. You play games, get presents, eat cake…" Ruby explained.

"Oh I see…" Regina said with a skeptical look on her face unsure whether this party was going to be fun for her or not.

"Don't worry, you won't have to play any of the games if you don't want to mostly because you're not pregnant so we had to modify the normal games." Ruby told her. Regina just nodded her head and shifted the baby in her arms so that they were both more comfortable.

David walked in from the kitchen holding a spatula and wearing one of Regina's more frilly aprons. While it was plain white and would look normal on Regina, it looked overly small and girly on David. Upon his arrival many people stopped in their talking to gawk at David, some had to even bite their fists to keep from laughing at him upon sight. "Foods almost done guys if you want to start setting out the rest of the food." David said to whoever was listening then turned back around to pick back up his post at the grill so the food did not burn. Once he was through the kitchen door everyone burst out laughing at the image they all just saw.

Once everyone calmed down, Snow turned too Red and Granny and asked, "Do you want to help me put out the food?" they both agreed and walked ahead of Snow into the kitchen. Snow was about to follow them when she was stopped by Regina saying her name.

"Do you need any help finding anything?"

"No, Henry showed us where everything we needed was when we were setting up the party so you just relax and enjoy that baby before everyone wants to hold her." Snow smiled and walked into the kitchen where she helped Red and Granny.

Seeing her sister Regina walked up to her and smacked her in the arm.

"Hey! What in the bloody hell was that for!?" a shocked Zelina wipped around holding her arm from the abuse.

"That was for not telling me what was going on."

"I didn't know until two hours ago for that very resson. There is need to get physical Gina. That hurt." Zelina pouted.

"Oh stop I didn't even hit that hard." Regina said with a smirk on her face.

A few minutes later, everyone was called out into the back yard to eat. As Regina walked out she saw that that too was decorated. There were picnic tables set up in rows and they had pink and white streamers hanging off the edge of them; there were also bunches of balloons scattered throughout the yard. Regina looked around the yard and while it was your typical run of the mill decorating she found that just the thought that these people who she had cursed for 30 years are willing to do this for her touched her deeply. As she took another sweep of the back yard she found Emma with the baby seat and her nursing blanket. As she was walking over to Emma, Adeline started fussing.

"Hey," Emma said upon seeing their arrival. "Aww, what's the matter Ade, you hungry too?"

"I'm going to feed her first then I'll go get something to eat, ok?" Regina said to Emma as she sat down on the bench next to the car seat.

"I figured so I brought out your nursing cover up thingy." Emma said while handing the wrap to Regina who smiled up at Emma gratefully.

"Thank you." Regina put the wrap on and got situated so she could feed the fussy baby. Once the baby had started nursing Regina looked up to Emma who was still standing there slightly in front of her so no one could see what was going on just in case. "Emma you can go eat. We are good here, but thank you though." Regina said looking up at Emma.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure that you got settled." Emma put her hand on the back of Regina's neck and leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth before quickly pulling away. "I'm sorry; I don't know why all of a sudden I can't keep my lips to myself." Emma chuckled. _"Pull yourself together swan, ugh but she's so hot and so out of my league!"_

"It's quite all right dear, now why don't you go get something to eat." Emma nodded her head and walked off toward the food. _"Oh and Emma I heard that"_ Regina thought causing Emma to look back at Regina in time to see her tap her temple and give her a wink.

Not a minute after Emma left, Henry came bounding up to the table Regina was sitting at. "MOM! HI! Did you like your surprise? What are you doing?"

"Whoa, Henry slow down," Regina chuckled at his excited energy, "And to answer your questions, yes I like my surprise and I'm feeding your sister. Have you been drinking soda?"

"Only like four of them and cool can I see her?" Henry asked as he was making to lift the modesty cover. But before he could, Regina gently swatted his hand away and sternly said "Henry!"

"Sorry, it's just in the hospital you didn't cover up much, I didn't think you minded." He said a little ashamed that he just assumed and didn't ask first.

"I don't mind Henry. What I do mind is the fact you have had four sodas. No more do you understand; you're going to make yourself sick. And you can see her when I'm done feeding her ok."

"Ok, sorry again mom." He hugged Regina making sure not to mush his baby sister. As he was pulling away, some of the other kids at the party called his name asking if he wanted to play with them. "Got to go mom, love you!" Henry yelled as he ran away.

Regina just laughed and shook her head. "What got into him?" Emma asked as she set two plates down at the table then took the seat across from Regina."Soda" Regina replayed unamused. Nodding her head Emma slid a plate over to Regina that had a chef salad, fruit salad, and grilled BBQ chicken breast.

"If you don't like what's on this plate, I can go make you another one or you can pick off mine." Emma said when she saw Regina give the plate a look.

"No its alright thank you! You just surprised me is all. I was not expecting you to get me anything."

"Well I'm not going to just eat in front of you, that's rude." Emma said with a smirk on her face as she picked up her burger and took a big bite out of it. Taking her queue Regina picked up the fork that was next to her plate and started eating.

So far the party was a success! Adeline only had one meltdown and it was because she was hot, as soon as they got her out of her dress she was a happy little baby again. They played games that even Regina joined in on; and now they were about to cut the cake. It was a simple sheet cake with a white and pink border and pink balloons and in the middle it read ' _ **Congratulations Swan-Mills Family on your new arrival!**_ ' When Regina and Emma cut into the cake they found out that it was half chocolate and half vanilla. Everyone ate their cake in peace and before they knew it they were mushed in Regina's living room opening presents. Regina was sitting in a chair and Emma was down on the floor beside her with Neal and Robin in her lap.

By this point, people have been asking to hold the baby. She was currently in David's arms without fuss this time.

So far Regina has opened presents containing clothes for all ages for all kinds of weather, diapers, bath time supplies, baby wipes, pacifiers, and bottles. At the moment, she was opening the one Red got her and as she looked in the bag her face turned a light shade of red in embarrassment. "I'm not opening this in front of people Red." She said looking her straight in the eye, as she set it down on the floor.

Emma being curious wanted to know what was in the bag. "What's in there?" she asked as she was reaching in the bag to pull the present out. Emma did this so fast Regina had no time to stop her and all she could do was put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh because what Emma revealed to the entire party was that Red got Regina a pair of breast pumps.

Emma was about to say something when she looked up at Regina and saw her giving her a death glare. _"you could have asked me and I would have told you."_ She gently put the pumps back in the bag and mumbled a sorry. After that the guys at the party really lost interest in watching the gifts be opened so they quietly took their leave as Regina continued to open presents.

By the time she got to the last one she had enough clothes ranging from infant to 6 months to dress four other babies, enough bottles where she could leave sets at Mary Margret's, her work , Emma's work and home, and diapers to last them for a good while. They got diaper cream, lotion, baby powder and soap, pacifiers, a nursing pillow, baby carrier (the kind where the baby can go on your front or back). She also got more embarrassing items like the breast pumps and nipple cream also courtesy of Ruby.

"Ok so there is one more present we want to give you. Everyone has pitched in to make it happen and we are really excited to show you." Snow said as she bounces on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"There's more! How can there be more!? You guys… Have already given us so much. We couldn't possibly ask or accept more." Regina said with tears in her eyes as more of her hidden hormones come out.

"Aww, don't cry Regina!" Snow walked over to her and gently pulled her into a hug and then continued what she was saying, "We wanted to do this for you, for the baby, it really was no hassle on us at all. We loved every minute of it and we can't wait to show you everything. So …" Snow pulls back to look Regina in the eye "do you want to see it?" Regina just nodded her head yes as she wiped her tears off her face like they were not there to begin with.

In the next moment with Adeline in Regina's arms and Emma by her side they climbed the stairs just ahead of the rest of the party. Once up there they reach a door that has a pink ribbon running across it. "Ready?" Regina nodded her head and Emma swung the door open. And what they saw brought tears to both of their eyes. What they saw before them was a finished nursery. The walls were painted a dark tan with one wall having a tree mural painted in white on it. The trim around the room was painted a dusty rose color that brought out the pink undertones in the wall paint very well. Along that same wall as the mural was the crib. It was stained a dark mahogany and looked hand made. In fact, all of the furniture was a dark mahogany color. To the left of the crib in the corner was the closet. Along the next wall was a window, so there was not much that changed except the once black and gray drapes that hung there are now light and flowy pink and white. Next to the window, but almost against the wall opposite the baby crib was a rocking chair that had light tan cushions. And finally just to the left of the main door to the room was the changing station.

The two girls just stared at the room in awe. After a few minutes of no one saying anything Snow stepped up to the girls and spoke. "We really wanted to do something special for you guys and everyone here had contributed to this room in some way. Marco made the crib, me and David got the changing table and the drapes, someone from the hospital got you the rocking chair, Archie and Ruby painted the room. I wanted more pink but they wanted it to be classy and to still feel like it belongs to the house, that's why we went with these colors and if you also open the closet you will find that Marco also installed a dresser on one side and storage on the other. Oh! The dresser can be taken out ….." Snow would have continued if it were not for that fact that she was now in a bone crushing hug with a crying Regina.

"Thank you so much." She whispered in Snow's ear as they rocked from side to side. Emma shifted so she was standing next to Regina; she put her hand on her back and started to rub so that maybe Regina would stop crying.

After a few more moments Regina pulled back from Snow, wiped her eyes and looked at everyone that was present. "Thank you guys so much I can't even begin to describe how this makes me feel." Everyone smiled at Regina and Regina smiled back.

Emma and Regina went in the room to explore it a little and everyone else went back down stairs to help start the clean-up.

After all the food and decorations were cleaned up and put away, everyone was standing around the dining room idly chatting to each other. With the baby in her arms, Regina turned towards Emma and nodded her head in a come over here fashion. Emma walked up beside her, and as the chatter died down Regina addressed everyone in the party, "I'm guessing you all want to know the name of the baby."

There was a chorus of Yeah's that were heard. Regina turned to Emma and asked "Emma, do you want to tell them?"

"Yeah, I can tell them." She smiled and shifted to stand behind Regina and says, "Guys I would like you to meet our daughter and newest addition to our wacky family, Adeline May Swan-Mills."

* * *

 **So like always Reviews are welcome! I'm sorry that its a shorter chapter its looking like the next two chapters are going to be just as short. This fic. is sops to be 9 chapters I'm willing to make the next two chapters into one long one for you guys. let me know in the reviews what you would like! until next time! ~Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! I was reading threw the chapter and decided it needed a little more something so i have been adding and editing it and I finally finished it. I hope you Enjoy it!**

* * *

Later that night after every one left the Mills Manor…

Henry was upstairs passed out. Adeline had just been put down and now Emma and Regina were sitting on her couch in her living room enjoying the peace but both knowing that they would have to break it because they needed to talk. After a few more minutes Emma broke the silence.

"So… I guess we should talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Regina asked staling not really ready for this talk.

"Um the fact that we are true soul mates! I feel like that's a pretty big thing Regina! I mean gold told us our souls briefly bonded and we made a baby because of that. What's going to happen when we bond fully? Magic always comes with a price and I'm very much scared of what this price is." Emma ranted. By this point she was up walking back and forth in front of the couch talking and flinging her arms about her body.

"Would it really be so bad to be bonded with me like that?" Regina asked in a small voice causing Emma to stop and look at her and when she did she saw a single tear roll down Regina's face.

"Hey, that is not what I meant at all." Emma kneeled in front of Regina so she could look at her. "If anything I think it's already started, the soul bonding stuff. I don't know if you feel it but when I'm not with you or with Adie I feel like there is an ach in my chest that just won't go away until I'm with you guys. And then! I can't keep my damn lips to myself. I don't know what comes over me but every time I have to leave your side for any amount of time I feel this overwhelming urge to just kiss the fuck out you! But then I'm kissing you and I have to remember you just had a baby, we are not together, and I have no right to have my lips on yours and that I should probably take them off your face before I lose something and…" A soft pair of lips on hers cut off Emma's rant. The kiss was gentle and slow but full of emotion. After a minute, Regina pulled back from Emma and looked her in the eyes.

"What was that for?" Emma asked a little shell-shocked.

"I had to shut you up somehow" Regina said smiling down at Emma. "Look, I know your scared, hell, so am I Emma but all we can do is take this a day at a time because like you said we aren't together. All we can do right now is take care of our babies and take us a day at a time."

"I think I can do that," Emma said smiling up at Regina.

"Ok then I guess we should start with where you are sleeping tonight, I feel like we are adult enough to sleep in the same bed but if you are uncomfortable with that then I do have a guest room you can take up and we have more than enough monitors that we can set up in the rooms."

"I would love to share a bed with you but if we are going to take this one day at a time I feel it best if I take up the guest room for now."

"Ok well then let's go get everything set up so we can settle in for the night." Regina said as she stood up. She held out her hand for Emma to take and they walked hand in hand up the stairs to get settled for the night.

* * *

One week later…

It was only one week into Regina's maternity leave when her assistant called her in hysterics saying she couldn't do the job, that it was too much that she was going to quite if Regina didn't come in herself or find her a new person to be the mayor temporally. So naturally Regina went back to work the next week with Emma telling her that she had a lot of vacation time she need to use up so she would take the next week off until Regina could find someone to run the town for the rest of her leave.

That's how they found them self's in this situation; a disheveled looking Emma walking through town hall with a screaming baby in her arms. Emma arrived at Regina's sectaries desk and asked, "Is she in?"

"No Sheriff she is at a conference meeting in room 203" Emma just nodded before taking off in the direction of the room.

Once there she threw open the doors causing everything inside the room to stop. Everyone looked to see what the disturbance was. Emma didn't pay them any mind she only had eyes for Regina who was at the front of the room but was now making her way towards her screaming daughter and her Emma.

"She won't stop crying Regina I have tried everything! Feeding, burping, changing, rocking, standing next to the washer, and the dishwasher while they were running I even tried singing Regina Singing! Nothing is working she has been crying bloody murder all day! Please do something!" Emma cried with visible tears running down her face, clearly distressed that the baby has been crying all day and she can get her to stop.

Regina stopped in front of the pair before looking around the room and saying "You are all dismissed until further notice. I will send out an email for when we will resume the meeting so be on the lookout." No one moved as they all stared at the still crying baby and two women. "GO! NOW!" Regina roared causing the people in the room to move into action. Once everyone was gone and the door was shut Regina turned to Emma and the baby. It broke her heart that her girls were so upset and she has not comforted them yet. "Ok what is going on here? Why are you guys so upset?" Regina asked as she walked over to Emma and started to rub her back to calm her down.

Sucking in a few breaths Emma began to talk "Well she was crying when you left for work and she stopped crying long enough for me to feed her and for her to take her nap but then she woke up crying again and ever since then nothing I do has helped she just keeps crying harder Regina I'm afraid she is going to hurt herself with the way she is going. Please make her stop!"

"Ok, ok first I need you to calm down and stop crying ok Em? Cause you're not helping love, and then give me Adie." Emma nodded her head and handed over the baby who quieted down as soon as she was in her arms.

"How did you do that?" Emma exclaimed with a hiccupping breath on her exhale.

"Emma love you need to calm down. She stopped crying because I'm calm if your calm she will calm down too but you are all wound up and on edge and she can sense that." Regina said while rubbing soothing circles on Emma's back with her free hand.

It took a few minutes but Emma finally calmed down and was breathing normally again.

"Ok I'm going to give her back to you now." Regina said to a nodding Emma. With her confidence back she smiled down at her daughter who was sucking on a pacifier sleeping. "Thank you 'Gina I don't know why I couldn't … it just really freaked me out when she was not calming down." Emma said sheepishly gently swaying from side to side.

"Its ok sometimes babies just need to cry Emma you should have seen me when I couldn't get Henry to stop crying. It was a few days after I brought him home and he just would not stop crying and I thought something was wrong so I took him to see whale and while he said that from what he could tell Henry was fine. But I was still freaking out because it was then that I realized that I knew nothing about his medical history or yours for that matter! So I didn't know if he was allergic to anything or if he had anything medically wrong with him and by that point I was demanding Graham and Sidney to find your information. And you know while I was on the phone arguing with Sidney your mother was there and I handed her Henry not even knowing who she was to him. I just fucking set him in her arms Emma and you know what he did?"

"Let me guess he stopped crying."

"He stopped crying! I immediately hung up my phone and took him from snow but as soon as he was back in my arms he started crying again and at that moment I almost started to cry myself. So before I had a total meltdown with my son in front of a good chunk of the hospital I took him home where we cried together and once I pulled myself together I brought his wet pudgy face to mine and kissed his forehead and cheeks and just begged him to give me a chance that I would give him anything he wanted. I just kept rocking and kissing him and promising him the world and somewhere in all that he stopped crying and he was looking at me like I was the world, his world." By the time the story was over they were back in the mayor's office sitting on her couch. Regina paused to wipe the tears of her face before she continued. "After that day I didn't really have a problem with him crying beyond the normal stuff well until he hit two." Regina laughed. "I mean they don't call them the terrible twos for nothing." Both women laughed at that.

They talked like that for a few more hours before Regina kicked them out so she could get back to work.

By time Regina returned home from work everything was good again. Dinner was being made, the baby was asleep, Henry was finishing his homework. _"I could get used to this."_ She walked into the kitchen where the lovely smell was coming from. When she opened the door she found Emma cutting vegetables up for a salad while dancing to the music coming from her phone. And by dancing it was more like wiggling in place. _"God she so cute"_ Regina just stood there not wanting to interrupt.

" _You know I can hear what you are thinking right? So I know you're watching me 'Gina"_ Emma's voice suddenly in Regina's head cause her to jump slightly from her relaxed position leaning on the door frame.

" _Don't call me Gina."_ The burette thought with a pout on her face.

Emma finished what she was doing and turned around and was startled to find that Regina had moved and was now directly behind her. "Wholly cow! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Regina asked innocently. Emma gave her a pointed look causing the mayor to laugh and reach out for Emma. With her arms out Emma gladly walked into them and gave her a hug. After a moment Emma pulled back. "Dinner is almost done if you want to go get Henry. Adeline just went down so she should be good for a bit."

Regina just nodded and headed for the stairs in search for her son.

"Henry?" Regina said as she knocked on his door frame. "Can I come in?"

"Oh hey mom, yeah you can come in I'm just finishing up my math homework."

"Emma said dinner is just about done so why don't you take a brake and go wash up and head down to set the table. I'm just going to go check on you sister and then I'll be down myself.

"Okay mom."

Regina smoothed her hand over her son's head giving him a small smile before turning around and walking down the hall to Adeline's room. Very carefully she opened the door and walked in the room and over to the crib. Peering inside she watched as her daughter slept peacefully a small smile gracing the baby's face.

" _I know you missed her Regina but dinner is done and she is going to be hungry when she wakes up; so she will be all yours and you need to eat_." Emma's voice rang in Regina's head.

" _I know I'm coming_." Regina silently replied back while taking one last look at the baby. Leaving the baby's room Regina made her way down the stairs and to the dining room where everything was set up. "Mmhh, it smells delicious Emma."

"Thank you I saw it on TV and thought I would give it a try." Emma replied.

Dinner was a quite afire, with everyone enjoying a peaceful atmosphere. Just as everyone was finishing up dinner Adeline started to cry. "That would be my que." Regina said as she stood up and went upstairs to feed the baby.

"Hey kid, help me do the dishes?" Emma asked as she started to clean off the table.

"I'll dry, you wash." Henry said with a cheeky smile as he followed Emma into the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh my baby girl, how was the rest of our day hmm? Did you give mama a brake?" Regina cued at the baby while she picked her up and brought her over to the rocking chair. "I know my sweet girl you're hungry. I know I know." As soon as Regina got situated Adeline calmed down enough to start nursing her.

" _Hey 'gina?"_ Emma thought from the kitchen.

Regina jumped slightly at the sudden invasion in her head. With a roll of her eyes and a slight frown on her face she thought back _"What have I told you about calling me 'gina?"_

" _Not too, but you and I both know you secretly love it."_ Regina chuckled to herself _at that._

" _Your right, maybe I do."_

" _Sooo, Henry wants to know if you're up for a movie?"_

" _I guess it's early enough to do a movie. But we are only watching one! It's a school night and I don't know if I'll even make it through that."_

" _You got it boss!"_ there was a pause in communication presumably so Emma could tell Henry that movie night was a go _. "So how's feeding coming along?"_ Emma asked in a shy tone _._

" _If you want to come up here Emma you can."_ Regina smiled and shook her head. Not even two minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I didn't want to just barge in here, just trying to be polite." Emma said as she walked to stand by the pair in the chair. She looked down and saw her baby girl happily suckling away. Emma smiled at the site and leaned down to kiss the top of Regina's head. "I just wanted to make sure everything was good, I'm going to go set up the movie and make some popcorn."

"Emma we just ate! How can you possibly be hungry?" Regina asked with a smile on her face.

"You can't watch a movie without having popcorn." Emma justified as she walked out of the room leaving mother and daughter to finish up what they were doing. Not long after that everyone was curled up on the couch settling in for the rest of the night.

By the next month Emma was un-officially moved into the mansion and everyone was happy. It wasn't long after that Emma started sleeping in Regina's room. She claimed it was because she was tired of them both getting up when the baby cried and then fighting about who went back to bed. So they made the agreement every time the baby would cry they would switch. So if Regina got the first cry Emma would get the next and so on and so forth to make this easier. Really they just wanted to be closer to each other.

* * *

"Hey so I was thinking maybe if you weren't too busy we could have my mom watch the baby and we could go out to dinner tomorrow?" Emma asked sheepishly kind of afraid of the answer she was going to get.

"Why Miss Swan are you asking me out on a date?" Regina replied with a smirk on her face, looking up from their daughter who she was currently feeding.

"Maybe I am?"

"I would love to go on a date with you Emma" Regina smiled up at her… well she wasn't completely sure what to call her. Sure they were true soulmates and they started to share a bed but they have not defined what they are. _"What are we?"_ Regina thought in her head a puzzled look coming over her face.

" _I would like to think you're my girlfriend."_ Emma answered as she leaned down to kiss both Regina and Adeline. With a smile and a wink Emma left the room to call her mother. Regina just chuckled and started humming to the baby.

* * *

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Hey mom. what's going on?" Emma asked trying to make small talk before she asked for her favor.

"Oh nothing really at the moment I'm just feeding your brother."

"Oh! Okay well I won't keep you long I was just wondering if you would be willing to take the baby for a few hours tomorrow I want to take Regina on a date."

"Of course sweetheart. We would love too. What time?"

"Probably around 6:30 I don't want to get Adeline to much off the little schedule we have for her.

"Okay that sounds... Neal don't you dare! Neal! I'm sorry Emma I have to go your brother just threw his bowl of pasta across the room. Just call me when you're on your way love you." Snow said then promptly hung up the phone.

Emma laughed out loud to herself as she walked to the kitchen to start on lunch.

* * *

" _Hey so there has been a slight change in plans my mom just called me and told me that Neal has a fever and has been sick all day she is taking him to the doctor's tomorrow morning if she can't get his fever to brake."_ Regina once again jumped as the intrusion in her mind still learning the minute ques for when Emma was going to start telepathically talk to her.

" _That's okay we can reschedule its not a big deal dear."_ She replied as she signed the document she just looked over.

" _No we don't have to do that I have everything takin care of. You just take you time at work. Me and Ade bug have everything under control."_ Emma replied with a hint of panic in her voice.

" _If you say so Em"_ Regina thought using her new nickname for Emma knowing it calms her down.

" _I do say so"_ Emma said with a cocky tone to her thought.

* * *

Later that night

Regina walked in to the house slowly not sure what she was going to find. Emma said not to worry but that just caused her to do exactly that, worry. After taking her shoes off and hanging her jacket, Regina walked further in the house only to stop in her tracks. At the top of the landing is a floating note card, looking around suspiciously she sees that everything is in its place and everything looks normal, and the only magic that she can feel is that of her daughters and girlfriends so with that thought she reaches for the card and reads _**"Dinner is almost done head on upstairs and get ready**_ _ **. ~ E"**_ Smiling Regina does just that and heads up the grand stair case. Once she enters her room she sees a beautiful blood red dress laying out on the bed. It was a cocktail length dress. It looked like it was a cotton blend with a high neck and lace overlay with lace sleeves. On top of the dress was another note. _**"Take your time and wear me ;)"**_ chuckling Regina walks into the in suit and strips putting her clothes in the hamper and hopping in the shower.

30 minutes later Regina is ready. She used magic to help her along. She didn't want to keep Emma waiting. Turning to the mirror to give herself one last look over, she liked what she saw. She loved the back of the dress the most. Upon picking up the dress to put it on she found that it was a plunging v design. It stopped in the middle of her back. She fixed her curled hair one more time before she turned and sat on the bed to put her black stilettos on. With one last look and a deep breath Regina nodded to herself and walked down the stairs only to come to a halt once she reached the bottom. Emma stood at the bottom step waiting for her a smile on her face. "You look very dapper this evening Miss Swan." Emma was dressed in a woman's cut suit with a vest under the jacket that matched the color of Regina's dress. Regina took hold of the hand that was offered to her.

"You look stunning" Emma said as she leads Regina over to a table for two. The table was set and there are small candles burning in the center. The lights are dimmed and Adeline is in her cradle next to the table happily sleeping away.

"Emma this is beautiful. How did you manage to do all this?" Regina was awed to say the least.

Emma pulled out Regina's chair for her. Once she was sat she pushed her in. "I have my ways" Emma replied cryptically. "I'm just going to go get our dinner I'll be right back. She wasn't gone long. When she came back she was caring two plates with lids. She set one down in front of Regina and one at her seat. Emma then took her seat. "Okay you may lift your lid" Emma said with a smile as she lifted her lid.

Regina did the same and saw a nice sized stake with a side of mashed potatoes and sauté green beans. "This looked delicious Emma"

"Thank you. I was worried you were not going to like it."

"If it tastes as good as it smells I'm positive ill love it."

"Oh! Hang on I forgot the wine!" Emma sprung up and went back to the kitchen coming back moments later with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. Emma pored them both a generous amount and then they both tucked into their meal making small talk and catching up with what went on that day.

* * *

In their bedroom

"Thank you for tonight Emma it was amazing" Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck leaning up to kiss her.

"Your welcome." Emma relied smiling as she swayed with Regina in her arms not wanting to let her go. They looked into each other's eyes both getting lost in their depths. They could feel the pleasurable tension build the longer they stared.

"God I love you." Regina said finally giving into the words she has been holding back for the last few weeks.

"I love you too." Emma said a huge smile on her face. She leaned down and kissed Regina passionately. The kiss deepened quickly and clothes were shed as Emma walked Regina back words until they hit the bed. They both crawled into bed Regina laying down first. Emma crawled up Regina's naked body peppering kisses as she went. Once at her head Emma kissed Regina's lips. She pulled back and looked in Regina's eyes. "God you're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same question every day." Emma leaned down and kissed Regina deeply once more. Before they knew it they were in a heated make out session both content to just let whatever happens happen. With a thought about Adeline Emma pulled back and looked at Regina with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Regina pouted as things were starting to progress into more pleasurable activities.

"Not that I don't want to have sex with you and not that I don't potentially want more kids with you but the last time we did this you got pregnant and we didn't know the whole time and I just …" Emma trailed off unsure how to form the question she wanted to ask.

"You want to know how me make sure that does not happen again?" Regina filled in for her. Emma nodded sheepishly and looked in Regina's eyes. "I think if we just keep magic out of the process the whole time I think we will be safe ." Regina said with a small smile on her face.

"Do you really think that will work?" Emma asked skeptically.

"I do"

"Then that's good enough for me." Emma said as she leaned down to capture Regina's lips once more.

They made love threw out the night finding it hard to pull away from each other. As the sun came up the next morning they knew for sure that things were changing and they were changing for the good. As the days and months went by they settled into their new family dynamic. Emma finally officially moved in. Regina's bedroom became their bed room. Adeline finally started sleeping threw most of the night only needing Emma or Regina to get up once or twice on a bad night. With each day that passed their bond only grows.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always Reviews are welcome! I love hearing what you all have to say. Until next time ~ Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had a death in the family and it hit me really hard. I'm posting the rest on the story today so I hope you all enjoy it! all mistakes are mind and I don't own anything but the idea of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two Years Later…

The Room is quiet. The morning is calm. The air is a glow with the morning sun peaking in from behind the curtains. The people within the room blissfully unaware of the world around them. Still in a land of slumber with their bodies wrapped up in each other.

The quiet calm was broke by the sound of a door opening down the hall followed by the pitter patter of little feet on the hard wood floor all the way to another door. Which was unlike the first one thrown open.

"Mama's! It's today, it's today!" Adeline screamed as she continued to run and jump on the bed, landing on the mound that is her mothers. This effectively woke them up as they both let out pain filled moans from their child jumping on them.

"Adeline what did I say about doing that!" Regina scolded as she moved over so her daughter could get in between her and Emma.

"Sorry Mommy it's today! And ade's excited." Ade said bouncing in her place.

"What's today bug?" Emma asked.

"Muuusic!"

"Oh yeah we are in that aren't we." Emma said looking at Regina who was rolling her eyes. "Oh don't give me that look you love to sing and you know it."

"I do like to sing just not in front of the whole town and not particularly the songs we have picked to sing." Regina replied.

"Yeah, but the first song you love and you know bug loves the second song."

"Which is the only reason I'm doing them."

"You are a fuc.."

"Emma language! Your daughter is right next to you!" Regina scolded.

"Sorry but you are an amazing singer and no one will expect it coming from you. They will all be floored. And you know just as much as I do how much you like wowing people."

Regina not wanting to admit that Emma was right decide to change her attention to her daughter. "Are you hungry baby girl?"

"We has waffles!?" Ade asked once again excited.

"What is it with you and waffles?" Regina asked.

"Ade no know mommy they good!" Ade exclaimed like it was most logical thing in the world.

"Yeah, they good!" Emma mimicked from the other side of Ade with a big goofy smile on her face.

Regina rolled her eyes as she rolled out of bed. "You guys are lucky I love you so much." On her way down the hall Regina stopped and knocked on Henrys door only getting a grunt for a reply. Without opening the door Regina said loudly enough so that she could be heard that she was making waffles and then said a little louder so everyone was sure to hear she said that the last person down stairs got to do the morning dishes. After she said the word dishes she heard three simultaneous thuds of feet/ bodies hitting the floor and scrambling to get dressed so that they didn't have to do dishes. Rolling her eyes at her family Regina headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

After breakfast Regina was upstairs helping get Ade and Henry ready for the show later that day while Emma did the dishes.

" _Emma I don't know if I can do this."_

" _Regina you are going to be fine you did great in all the rehearsals just imagine that it's just you, me and the kids messing around."_

" _Yeah sure it would be that easy cause it's not like the whole town won't be watching"_ Regina thought as they were walking towards town hall where the talents for the charity show was taking place. _"I hope you know I'm only doing this for Adeline."_

" _Come on Regina you don't mean that. You know as well as I do that we need the money to help rebuild those people's homes after all the damage that magical sink hole did. They can't live at Granny's or the convent forever."_

"I know, I know, I just don't get why out of all the ideas; Snow had to go and pick this one." Regina said stopping in front of town hall.

"You know my mother and how she likes to sing, plus she loves this kind of thing so does it really surprise you?"

"No I guess not." Regina sighed then turned to walk into the building, "let's get this over with." Emma trying to be supportive gently put her hand on Regina's lower back and led her inside to find their kids and to get ready for the show.

888888

They find the kids in one of the conference rooms that's by the assembly hall. As they walk in they are meet with complete chaos. Everyone who is participating in the show are bustling around, some trying to get ready while others are trying to get in some last minute rehearsal time.

Seeing the kids towards the back of the room Emma and Regina made their way to them.

"Hey guys are you almost ready?" Emma asked the group of kids.

"Yeah ma we just need to get bug in her shoes and we are all good" Henry said.

"Yeah mama shoes!"

"Alright my little love bug lets go get your shoes on." Emma smiled as she picked her daughter up so she could go put her shoes on. As Emma walked away Henry was studying his other mother who was biting her thumb nail looking off into space.

"You know it's going to be alright, right mom?" Henry said startling Regina out of her daze.

"Oh Henry you look so handsome." Regina said smiling as she hugged her not so baby boy.

"Mom I'm in jeans and a t shirt. Your worried aren't you?"

"Of course I'm worried Henry how can I not be, I feel ridiculous wearing this outfit and then I have to go sing in front of the whole town in these dumb jeans and t-shirt." Regina folded her arms around herself as a way to protect herself in her discomfort _. "You are going to do fine Gina stop worrying I have your back and so does Henry we both know all the words as do you. We got this just remember deep breaths."_ Emma says in her head while henry says basically the same things to her. As Henry finish's up his 'everything will be ok speech', Emma walks up with Adeline and puts her hand on the small of Regina's back causing her to take a deep breath and relax a little.

It did not last long because the next thing she knows one the many volunteers is telling the first three acts that curtain call is in five. And being that Regina is the mayor it would only make sense for her to open the show.

" _Oh god, I can't do this Emma this was a stupid, stupid idea!"_ Regina screamed in her head while looking only slightly frazzled on the outside.

Emma put Adeline down and turned and hugged Regina. _"Breath with me it will be fine. In and out in and out that's my girl."_

" _Your giving me flash backs of when we had Adeline."_ Regina pulled back and smiled at Emma. Emma smiled back in return and then leaned down and kissed Regina.

"Come on guys stop the creepy mind reading thing you got to get going and also there are children in the room" Henry laughed as he passed by his mothers on his way to the stage.

Emma kissed Regina one more time before letting her go and taking her hand so they could fallow Adeline and Henry.

Once to the stage they could hear Snow addressing the audience.

"Now without further ado to kick off the show Emma and Regina!" Everyone clapped and cheered as snow walked off the stage and the lights went down. That was the couple's que to take their place.

With microphones in hand Emma walked up first followed by Regina, Adeline and Henry stand off stage to watch their mothers and wait for their turn.

The melody of a piano is heard. The tempo is slow and somber. After a few seconds Emma starts to sing.( watch?v=VpUvQ3JtUXc ) (Meghan Tranner - kindly calm me down)

(Emma)

 _ **So cold, alone  
Could you be my blanket?  
Surround my bones  
When my heart feels naked  
No strength, too weak  
I could use some saving  
And you're love's so strong**_

Like a pill I take it, I take it, I take it  
Like a pill your love, I take it, I take it  
I take it, like a pill your love I take it

 __As the song heads into the chours the melody picks up. Emma turns and holds out her hand as the lights go up and Regina takes Emma's offered hand and with a quick calming breath she starts to sing with Emma.  
 _ **When my world gets loud, could you make it quiet down?  
When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?  
If I lay in pain, by my side would you stay?  
If I need you now, would you kindly calm me down?  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down?  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down?**_

The crowds starts cheering overwhelmed with the feeling that the woman are conveying. Still holding her hand Regina turns to face Emma and starts her solo. Emma squeezing her hand in silent support.

 _ **When my heart's not pure  
Would you kill my disease?  
And when there's no cure  
You are just what I need  
When I lose my mind  
Would you still remind me?  
When I'm feeling lost  
Would you come and find me?**_

I'd take it, I would take it  
Like a pill, your love, I take it  
I take it, I take it  
Like a pill, your love, I take it

Emma and Regina sing the chorus together once again still facing each other but no longer holding hands instead they are moving around the stage and each other. Really getting into the song.  
 _ **When my world gets loud, could you make it quiet down?  
When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?  
If I lay in pain, by my side would you stay?  
If I need you now, would you kindly calm me down?  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down?  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down?**_

(Regina and Emma switch off every other line. (Regina does the first line))  
 _ **When my world gets loud, could you make it quiet down?  
When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?  
If I lay in pain, by my side would you stay?  
If I need you now, would you kindly calm me down?  
**_ **  
**Coming back together they both grab each other's free hand and finish the song once again facing each other looking deeply into the others eyes.

 _ **When my world gets loud, could you make it quiet down?  
When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?  
If I lay in pain, by my side would you stay?  
If I need you now, would you kindly calm me down?  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh,(calm down, babe (3x)Regina) would you kindly calm me down?  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, ,(calm down, babe (3x)Regina) would you kindly calm me down?**_

The music stops and there is a beat of silence before the crowed starts going bazerk! The couple take a bow and leave the stage. Snow comes back on stage to introduce the next act.

"Up next we have Henry and Adeline dancing to Justin Timberlake's Can't stop this feeling." Snow said as she clapped and walked off stage "have fun you guys" she whispered as she walked past the kids.

"you got this guys! We love you!" both Emma and Regina said as their children walked out on stage.

Once the kids song began Emma turns to Regina grabs her by the waste and swings her around causing Regina to let out a startled squeak the turns into a laugh. "that was amazing! You did so great! I told you, you could do it!"

"Emma put me down." Regina laughed. Emma put her down and when she did Regina kissed her. "Thank you for believing in me." Regina smiled at Emma. Both mothers then turned to watch their kids dance number.

Up on stage Adeline and Henry kick, spinning and bopping their way around the stage. Not much of a routine going on because Adeline is only two and a half and likes to do her own thing when she is dancing, there for forcing Henry to just follow her lead. But hey they were having fun. They would periodically come together so they could swing together from side to side. Before everyone knew it the song was over and the kids were running of the stage where they met their mothers.

"You guys did amazing!" Emma exclaimed while Regina went with "I'm so proud of you both!" after a round of celebratory hugs Emma said "Okay let's go change for our last number." Emma grabbed Regina's hand and all but dragged her to the make shift dressing room.

Before Emma and Regina knew it, it was time for them to close out the show and Emma was extra nervous about it because she had a surprise at the end for Regina and she wanted it to be perfect. Emma tapped her pocket one last time to make sure the ring was there. Emma looked over to Regina and saw she was also fidgeting.

"Once again to close the show Emma and Regina!" they heard Snow say. The lights went down once more and the crowd quieted their cheers. Both woman took deep breaths and walked out on stage and got in their spots. The lights went up and the music started. ( watch?v=4GsJ9blVxFo&list=PLvzEn4OteWUk1SYJZqx3ln0S3AaiYZ7U8 ) ( love is an open door- Frozen)

 _ **Regina: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?**_

 _ **Emma: I love crazy!**_

 _ **Regina: All my life has been a series of doors in my face**_ _ **And then suddenly I bumped into you**_

 _ **Emma: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like**_ _ **I've been searching my whole life to find my own place**_ _ **And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**_

 _ **Regina: But with you**_

 _ **Emma: But with you**_

 _ **Emma: I found my place.**_ (Emma puts her hand over Regina's heart)

 _ **Regina: I see your face**_ (Regina cups Emma's cheek)

 _ **Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before... Love is an open door, Love is an open door**_ _ **,**_ _ **Love is an open door.**_

 _ **Regina: With you**_

 _ **Emma: With you**_

 _ **Regina: With you**_

 _ **Emma: With you**_

 _ **Both: Love is an open door**_

Emma spins Regina in a circle and when she stops she keeps ahold of her hand.

 _ **Emma: I mean it's crazy**_

 _ **Regina: What?**_

 _ **Emma: We finish each other's**_

 _ **Regina: Sandwiches**_

 _ **Emma: That's what I was gonna say!**_

 _ **Regina: I've never met someone**_

 _ **Both: Who thinks so much like me**_ _ **,**_ _ **Jinx! Jinx again!**_ _ **Our mental synchronization**_

 _ **Can have but one explanation**_

They do the little robot move like in the movie that causes the people to cheer more than they already are.

 _ **Emma: You**_

 _ **Regina: And I**_

 _ **Emma: Were**_

 _ **Regina: Just**_

 _ **Both: Meant to be**_

 _ **Regina: Say goodbye**_

 _ **Emma: Say goodbye**_

 _ **Both: To the pain of the past**_ _ **,**_ _ **We don't have to feel it any more**_ _ **,**_ _ **Love is an open door**_ _ **,**_ _ **Love is an open door**_ _ **,**_ _ **Life can be so much more**_

 _ **Regina:**_ _ **With you**_

 _ **Emma: With you**_

 _ **Regina:**_ _ **With you**_

 _ **Emma:**_ _ **With you**_

 _ **Both:**_ _ **Love is an open door**_

 _ **Emma:**_ _ **Can I say something crazy?**_

Emma got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box and opened it up. She presented it to Regina who had her hand over her mouth in shock. Emma reached for Regina's free hand. _"Will you marry me?"_

By this point the crowed had quieted their cheers so they could hear the answer that Regina was going to give.

Regina who was nodding her head pulled her hand away from her face with tears of joy in her eyes and said _"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"_ the crowd goes wild once more and Emma jumps up from her spot and hugs and kisses Regina. She pulled back and put the ring on the brunette's finger then hugs her again both laughing with joy. Regina does not even protest as Emma lifts her and swings her around like after their first song.

* * *

 **One chapter to go! i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i did writing it! like always feel free to leave me a review i love reading them! See you in the next chapter! ~Sam**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay guys this is it the grand finale! all mistakes are mine and i own nothing but the idea of the story! Emma and Regina's vows are inspired by Kesha's song Finding you (Regina) and Rainbow (Emma). Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _6 months later…_

"There is still so much left to do Emma I don't know how I'm going to get it all done in time for the wedding." Regina said throwing her pen down on her desk, frustrated with everything.

"I know its frustrating 'Gina' but we just have to take deep breaths and do one thing at a time. It's really only the little things we have left to do. We have our dresses; they should be in at any time now. We have a location set. The invitations are all sent out and we are already getting rsvp's. We are not doing brides maids so we don't need to worry about any of that. Henry is renting a tux. We almost have all the decorations for the ceremony and reception. We are meeting Mr. Gingerbread-man…"

"It's Mr. muffin-man not Gingerbread-man." Regina interrupted.

"Yeah whatever you know what I mean." Emma paused in her mini rant waiting for Regina to agree with her. She got a small nod of acknowledgement, so Emma continued. "All we really have to do is get a dress for Ade, order the flowers, get our shoes and when the dresses come get the alterations done that we need." Emma finished speaking and walked over to Regina turning her chair to face herself. She put her hands on Regina's shoulders and said "It's going to be okay."

"Are you done?" Regina asked and Emma nodded. "Good because you forgot about the D.J. we still have to find and someone who is not Granny to cater the wedding and most importantly you forgot about the vows we still have to write." Regina exclaimed.

Upon seeing Regina's reaction Emma knew there was something deeper going on than pre wedding jitters. She pushed her lucked and straight out asked. "Okay what is really bothering you babe because you and I both know you love this kind of stuff. You love all the planning and checking things off your to-do list." Emma asked as she pulled Regina out of her office chair to go sit on the couch so they could talk. As they sat down Regina let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Emma it's just that all this wedding planning is bringing up old memories I would rather forget. My first wedding was not a great one; or one I even wanted. My mother accepted the king's proposal against my wishes. And then I was thrown into a world I didn't want to be a part of. It was everything I didn't want. I remember bits and pieces of living in my father's homeland and living in the castle he grew up in. From what I remember everyone was just so angry all the time. They were always fighting for freedom or to be heard or for food. And because my dad was the youngest out of his brothers we were cast out to make room for the next in line prince and princess's children and the children of the prince who was second in line. The day that happened was the day I decided I wanted no part of that world where boys were more important than girls, where you didn't marry for love, you married for power and control over another kingdom. All I have ever wanted was to marry the person that I loved and to make a family with them. But destiny had a different plan for me regardless of what I wanted. And all those feelings of anger and depression, the feeling of being trapped are surfacing again and I just … it gets hard sometimes to remember that this is something I want and that you are the person I love and want to spend the rest of my life with." Regina finished with tears welling in her eyes.

"Babe, why haven't you told me any of this?"

"Because I don't want you thinking that I don't want to marry you, because I do! I so very much do Emma. I just never thought I would be here again, so I never dealt with these demons so they are making themselves known now. I actually have an appointment with Archie to talk about it after work today which is another reason I have not said anything I kind of wanted to get my thoughts in order first so that I could better articulate what was going on inside my head."

"Okay I won't push it anymore." Emma said as she rubbed her hands up and down Regina's arms in what she hoped Regina found as a comforting gestor. "Thank you for sharing with me and for what it's worth babe I think you did a great job telling me what was going on." Emma leaned over and gave Regina a hug. Pulling back, she looked down at her watch and saw that her lunch hour ended twenty minutes ago. "Okay I hate to leave you after that but my lunch ended twenty minutes ago and if I'm not back asap my boss will have my head on her mantle." Emma joked as she leaned down to kiss her fiancé good bye.

"We don't want that now." Regina sassed as Emma walked out of the room. With a last look over her shoulder Emma smiled and waved goodbye.

…Later that day….

"Hey ma what are you doing?" Henry asked as he walked into the dining room.

"I'm working on my vows so your mother doesn't kill me." Emma answered only briefly looking up at her son.

"Oh sounds like fun. Can I go to nicks house? We have a science project that we need to work on."

Emma looked up from her writing to study Henry to make sure he was telling to the truth. Deciding that he indeed was she said "Yeah that's fine make sure your home by 9 please it's a school night."

"Thanks ma!" Henry whooped as he ran for the front door with his book bag flung over his shoulder.

"DON'T SLAM, the door" Emma started to say but was not fast enough as the front door slammed behind Henry. Sighing to herself Emma went back to writing her vows.

After staring at a mostly blank piece of paper for the last thirty minutes Emma huffed and threw down her pen just as Regina and Ade walked through the door.

"Hey, how did it go?" Emma asked when she saw the pair.

"It went fine I have no cavities and she got a bunch of goodies form Dr. Mark at the dentist." Regina replied as she walked over to Emma to give her a kiss hello.

"Yeah mama! I gots lots things! I gots foss and a toof brush with Sofia! And bubble gum toof paste." Adeline said excitedly but slowly trying to get the words right as she showed Emma all her goodies.

"That so cool love bug! You love Sofia the first don't you!"

"Yeah!" Adeline exclaimed.

"Why don't you go put that stuff up in the bathroom so we can use it tonight before bed." Emma said smiling.

"Okay!" Ade screamed and took off running to do what she was asked. Both mothers smiled as she ran away.

"What are you up to my love?" Regina asked as she noticed the paper sitting in front of Emma.

"Honestly, I'm working on my vows but it's not going so well." Emma scowled down at the paper in front of her like it betrayed her. Chuckling Regina leaned down and kissed the top of Emma's head and said "At least your trying that's all I ask." As she walked away from Emma.

"Oh! Henry won't be home for dinner." Emma said loud enough so that Regina could hear her from the kitchen. She got up from the table and fallowed her. "He has a science project to do with Nick I guess. I told him to be home by 9." Emma lowered her voice as she too entered the kitchen.

"Okay that's fine. I'm thinking it's a leftovers kind of night anyway." Regina said as she looked away from the fridge closing the door and walking over to Emma and wrapping her arms around her.

"Mmm leftovers my favorite." Emma said as she pulled Regina closer leaning down for a kiss. A kiss that quickly became passionate and was promptly interrupted by their almost three-year-old.

"Mama, food?" she asked as she walked through the kitchen door.

"What would you like my little love bug?" Emma asked leaning down to pick her up.

"sagna!" Ade exclaimed happily bouncing up and down on Emma's hip. "okay, okay my love lasagna it is." Emma said. And with that the family got their receptive leftovers heated them up then sat down to eat.

The day of the wedding….

"Hey mom how is it going in here?" Henry asked as he poked his head into the room Regina was using to get ready.

Looking up from putting the last touches to her make up on she smiled at henry "Aw Henry you look so handsome" She said with a watery smile.

"Don't cry mom you will ruin your makeup."

"I can't help it you're just growing too fast. You're going off to college soon and I just …" Regina cut herself off before she had more than just watery eyes. She took a calming breath and said "I am done, I just need to put my shoes on." Regina walked over to her dress bag and pulled out a pair of pale blue heels to put on. Once finished Regina spun in a slow circle asking "So how do I look?"

"You look amazing mom. I can't wait to see ma's face when she sees you." Henry replied with a grin.

Regina turned and looked in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was on point. She was wearing a cream off the shoulder long lace sleeve dress with a white lace over lay. The train to the dress is long and elegant. Her hair is curled a pined up in to an immaculate hairdo showing off the open back of the dress. Her makeup is soft and flawless with a light smoky eye and a mauve lip.

Running her hands down the front of the dress to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles, she takes one last breath before she turns and walks over to Henry taking his offered arm "I think I am ready." She said with a smile.

"Not just yet sis, your missing something Zelina says as she approached the pair in her maid of honor dress. (Three months from the wedding both brides decided that they did want at least a maid of honor each. Especially when things started to get hectic at the very end. They were glad they made this last minute change.) The dress was a purple grey color. It had a sweat heart neck line and was made out of chiffon. As she got closer Zelina held up a crystal necklace. "your missing your something barrowed. I found it in the vault with mother's things I think she would want you to wear it."

Smiling Regina turned so that Zelina could put the necklace on, once done Regina turned back around. "Thank you Zelina it really means a lot." She squeezed her hand took Henrys arm once more and they all walking out of the room to wait for their queue to walk down the aisle.

On the other side of the venue…..

"Mama! You very pretty!" Adeline said as she sat getting the last touches done to her chestnut hair. She had a small flower head crown on her head her hair curled and cascading down her back and the sides braided and pinned in the back so that her hair would not fall in her face. She was also wearing a white flower girl dress with a lace top like Regina's dress and a flowy bottom like Zelina's dress.

"Thank you baby girl. You look beautiful also" Emma said. She turned back to the mirror to finish putting on her nude lipstick. Her eyes like Regina's were a light smoky color. Her hair like Adeline was curled and braided on the sides and pined at the back of her head with a sapphire hair clip (the kind that are fancy and you have to slid a long pin threw it and the hair to make it stay). Her dress is a white satin ball gown with sleeves. It has beading across the neck line and around the waist were the top half meets the bottom half. Unlike Regina's dress Emma's does not have much of a train at all.

Turning away from the mirror Emma watches as her mother walks through the door holding something behind her back.

"Oh Emma you look gorgeous." Snow said softly as she walked over to Emma. Once she reached each other they embraced.

Pulling away Emma said "Thank you mom, you look good too."

"Thank you. I came to give you this it was my mothers and her mother's before that and so on. I wore this on my wedding day and now I was hoping you would wear it on yours?" snow held up a simple but beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh mom it's beautiful. Yes! Of course I would be honored to wear it." She turned so the Snow could put it on. Once done she turned again and hugged snow. "Okay so is everything ready? Are you ready Red?"

"You know it" Red said with a big smile. She too is a maid of honor but she is Emma's maid of honor.

"Thank you for letting me barrow dad for a bit."

"It's no problem hunny."

"Speaking of where is he?" Emma looked to her mom for an answer.

"I'm right here!" David said as he walked into the room with a sniffling Neal. "we had a bit of a situation when we couldn't find mommy." He said walking over to Snow to hand Neal to her.

"It's okay dad you're hear now and everyone is ready." Emma said with a smile. She walked over to David and took his arm. "Lead the way."

And with that everyone filed out of the room and moved to their starting points.

The ceremony….

The ceremony is being held in a court yard/ garden. As the guest walk in they come down a small set of stairs no more than three steps. Once down them they walk through an arch way covered in a verity of flowers ranging from lilacs to roses to lilies. Then they see three rows of marble benches on either side of the isle. And at the very front is Archie who will be officiating the ceremony. In front of the benches are chairs for the wedding party. Once all the guests are settled in their seats music begins to play. The soft melody of the piano being played can be heard. (It's the instrumental version of Ed Sheeran's Perfect. watch?v=20rkmlN2css)

Everyone turns and waits for the wedding party to start to come down the aisle. After a few seconds Robin and Adeline walk down the aisle with their flower baskets throwing the petals as they go.(Robin is dressed the same as Ade) They are closely followed by Snow and Neal who is the ring bearer. Red followed by Zelina are next down the aisle both with a small bouquet of lilies. Once down the aisle there is a pause. And the music gets a bit louder and everyone stands as they see Emma holding a bouquet of lilies and roses escorted by David down the aisle. Once they are at the end David leans over and kissed Emma on the cheek and then goes to stand with his wife. There is another pause and then finally everyone turns back around to see Regina holding a bouquet of lavender and roses being escorted by Henry down the aisle. Upon seeing each other for the first time both woman have tears in their eyes. Emma's hand is over her mouth in an attempt to not cry. Once Regina makes it to the Altor Henry gives her hand to Emma and whispers "You look beautiful mom" and walks to stand next to everyone else.

"You look .. wow" Emma whispered as she and Regina both turned to face Archie.

"You don't look bad yourself." Regina replied with a wink

"We are gathered here today in the celebration of two lives joining to be one. The brides have asked me to keep this short and sweet so I will." Archie pause and looked at everyone seeing happy smiling faces. "Today we join Regina Marie Mills and Emma Linn Swan in holy matrimony. Who gives Regina to Emma?"

"I do" Henry said as he stepped forward Archie nodded and continued.

"And who gives Emma to be with Regina?"

"I do" David said as he too stepped forward and then back again. Archie nodded again then continued.

"If there is a reason these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold you peace." Archie paused and waited to make sure no one was going to speak and when no one did he continued. "The brides have decided to write their own vows. Regina would you like to go first?" Archie asked as he handed over the paper her vows were written on. Regina took it with a shaky hand while she held on the Emma's hand with her other.

Taking a deep breath Regina started. "Emma, you used to be a pain in my ass but you have grown on me and have become my best friend. I never thought this day would come. We have been through so much already and I'm so glad it was you going threw it with me. I love so much about you Emma Swan, but what I love the most is the way you kiss me like no one's watching and when you look at me it's like time just stops. I know that forever does not exist but even after this life ends, I'll find you in the next so when I say "forever," Emma, it's the goddamn truth and you better listen carefully because what I'm about to say is as close to your family moto as I'm ever going to get."

Everyone chuckled at that. "Okay I'm listening" Emma replied smiling a watery smile at her soon to be wife trying to keep the tears at bay because she knows if she starts crying Regina will cry too.  
"I know that you'll always be my happy ending and because of that I will search for your love, right through Hell and Heaven, for millions of years yet to come and in all the dimensions there are. Emma Swan I will find you and keep finding form now to always. That is my vow to you." Regina all but whispered the last line getting to choked up to speak any more.

"And Emma your vows." Archie handed Emma her piece of paper and like Regina she held on to it with a shaky hand. With a cleansing breath she spoke

"Regina, life used to be so dark until the day I met you. It was like I was suddenly seeing in color again. I know we didn't have the greatest start but as the years went on you and Henry helped me find the light that's inside me that I forgot I possessed. Hell even your mother helped me find and accept the magic that's inside me. There was a point when I was consumed by all the wrong things. I mean literally consumed by darkness." With a shaky breath Emma paused trying to get ahold of her emotions and looking into Regina's watery eye was not helping so she looked to sky in an attempt to calm down. She felt Regina squeeze her hands in support. With a deep breath Emma looked back to Regina and continued "And when I was in that darkness I realized a few things, one that life is way too short to care about what everyone thinks and two that you are my hope, my rainbow so to speak. As time went on and we added to our family and got closer on a lot of levels you helped me fall back in love with being alive and that's scary because life is scary. And I hope we can navigate this scary world together and that I can prove to you that I will always be your rainbow too. And I hope that we can find the end of the rainbow and spend the rest of our days in happy harmony. I love you with all my heart and soul Regina forever and always. That is my vow to you." Emma finish strong.

"May I have the rings?" Neal walked up to Archie with the rings on a pillow. Once there Archie took the rings and thanked Neal who giggled and ran back to Snow. With a smile on his face Archie handed each woman the ring they were going to place on the others finger. "Okay Emma you first repeat after me… I present this ring to you as a symbol of our union,"

"I present this ring to you as a symbol of our union,"

"of faith and love"

"of faith and love"

"patience and endurance, and forgiveness,"

"patience and endurance, and forgiveness,"

"until my last breath."

"until my last breath."

"If you would have me, I will be your wife for all times..."

"If you would have me, I will be your wife for all times..."

Regina had tears in her eyes as Emma pushed the ring the rest of the way on her finger. Archie turned to Regina and said "Repeat after me.. I present this ring to you as a symbol of our union,"

"I present this ring to you as a symbol of our union,"

"of faith and love"

"of faith and love"

"patience and endurance, and forgiveness,"

"patience and endurance, and forgiveness,"

"until my last breath."

"until my last breath."

"If you would have me, I will be your wife for all times..."

"If you would have me, I will be your wife for all times..."

Regina finished pushing Emma's ring up her finger and before she let go there was a spark that ran through both woman causing them to get goosebumps. Thinking it was just the energy of the moment they both ignored it.

"Do you Regina Marie Mills take Emma Linn Swan to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Emma Linn Swan take Regina Marie Mills to be your lawfully wedded Wife?

"I do"

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may now kiss your bride!" Archie exclaimed and everyone started cheering.

Emma smiled at Regina and pulled her in to give her a proper kiss. As their lips touched a blinding white light erupted from in-between them throwing them apart.

When they looked up they instantly noticed that they were no longer at their wedding ceremony but down in the mines with a deactivated trigger resting on the floor.

Upon seeing the trigger Emma leapt up from her spot on the floor tears already in her eyes as she made her way over to Regina who has not been able to yet pick herself up off the floor. Picking Regina up both woman clung to each other both uncertain about what just happened. And why it happened. Both feeling a loss they are not certain even happened. Trying to pull herself together Regina pushed away from Emma enough to looking her eyes. After a moment something within them clicks and the say one word.

"Henry!"

* * *

 **Okay thats the end!... Or is it? I have an idea for a part two to this story but i'm not sure if I'm ready to write it just yet. if anyone is interested in co writing part too with me pm me! as always reviews are very welcome! thank you for sticking with me and until next time ~ Sam**


End file.
